The perils of life in the Sanctuary
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Nikola and Helen slept together. He leaves. Helen's pissed. Nikola comes back. Things are thrown. Things are discovered. And some things...
1. Chapter 1

The perils of life at the Sanctuary

Helen woke up feeling warm and tingly. She smiled and rolled over. But instead of finding a warm chest, Helen was greeted by a pillow. Confused, Helen lifted her head and looked around. Where was he?

Helen had expected to find Nikola's warm body lying next to her. They had come back from East Africa eleven hours ago. Nikola had been revamped and by the time they made it home, everyone was in bed. Helen had been so glad that that vampiric bitch hadn't killed them. She was even happier that Nikola was a vampire again and she wasn't alone. All of that coupled to a marvellous night of mind blowing sex. Nikola being a vampire made it all the better.

But now he was gone. He was gone. It took a minute for Helen to realize what he had done. That bastard. She had… last night hadn't been meaningless sex for her. She had opened her heart to him. And he had just left. He hadn't even said goodbye.

There was a chance that he just got up before her. But deep down, Helen knew he was gone. Helen grabbed the pillow and pulled it close, hugging it to herself.

"That bastard." She whispered.

"THAT BASTARD!" She screamed into the empty room.

There was a reason Helen never opened her heart. John broke it once. James had broken it politely once again. And now, she was left alone after a one night stand with the one man she had truly ever loved. She would never open her heart to anyone. Ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months after Helen's 'mistake'-that's what she was calling it-with Nikola, and Helen was staring at her computer screen, disbelieving what she was seeing. Helen had been researching something very important and she had finally reached a conclusion. But she was positive her results were wrong. They had to be. Helen set the computer to run the test again when Henry came running in her office.

"Henry? Good gracious! What's wrong?"

"I…um…need you downstairs to look at…something!"

"What do you need me to look at?"

"The…uh…EM shield! It's…suddenly…dropped in power!"

"Alright…" Helen got up and walked towards Henry. Down the hallway there were voices arguing.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Henry. There seems to be a dispute out in the hall…"

"Uh, Doc, you don't want to go out there…" Helen was following the voices, Henry right on her heels. Magnus approached the voices, and started to separate which was which. Kate and Will were arguing, but they weren't fighting with each other. There was another voice, the one that Kate and Will were in disagreement with. Helen came around the corner realizing too late who the other voice belong to. Nikola Tesla. Everyone stopped fighting when Magnus came around the bend.

"Magnus…" Will said.

"Helen…" Nikola said.

"No…" Helen muttered. She turned on her heel and marched away from the cocky vampire. Nikola trailed behind her. Helen got to her office and slammed the door, well aware that Nikola was behind her. She made it to her computer, shutting down her research just as Tesla opened the door.

"I wasn't done talking to you, Helen."

"Oh, really? You seemed done with me when you left two months ago!"

"Right out with it, huh?"

"I'm sorry! Would you rather me beat around the bush?"

"Not at all!"

"Well, good!" Nikola suddenly softened.

"Helen…"

"Don't you 'Helen' me! You left!"

"Yes…"

"We made love Nikola!"

"Yes…"

"I thought you loved me!"

"Helen…"

"It wasn't meaning sex for me, Nikola!"

"I…"

"I LOVED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I…"

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Helen picked up a vase and threw it at Nikola. He blocked the vase, shards hitting the ground. Helen picked up a book and threw it as well. A string of curse words flew from Magnus' mouth as she continued to heave objects at Tesla.

"Helen…"

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Pretty soon, Helen's team came running.

"Magnus!"

"Doc!'

"Dude!" Each member of her team took their turns showing their surprise. Will ran over and pulled Magnus out into the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What do you care Will? He's a vampire! It's not like I can kill him!"

"That's not the point! He's all bloodied, thanks to you!"

"I don't see the problem!"

"Obviously! This isn't you Magnus! What the hell happened to you? Are you okay? Have you taken another ozone beetle? Do I need Biggie to check you over?"

"I'm fine, Will!" He looked at her unconvinced and Magnus sighed.

"Just get that…man out of my house."

"Alright, alright." Helen turned and headed to her room. Fighting made her tired. She decided uncharacteristically to take a nap.

Lying down on her bed, Helen picked up the book on her bedside table. Only ten minutes into her book, there was a knocking at the door. Ignoring it, Helen continued to read. The door swung open and Nikola stood there.

"Go away." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Helen, I'm sorry." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Helen scooted farther away.

"I didn't want to go. But I had to go."

"Oh, really?" Helen had promised she would never open her heart ever again. She had the intent to keep that promise.

"Really. My phone woke me up. After I found it…in the bathroom…how it got there, I have no idea, but when I found it, it was one of my contacts."

"The concierge from the hotel?" She said bitterly, raising an eyebrow.

"Funny; but no. He called saying he saw Dana Whitcomb." Helen's eyes widened. Then she squinted her eyes angrily at him.

"You're lying. John said…"

"Yes, I know; Johnny boy went and killed her. I thought my contact was wrong at first, but he's a smart man. He was positive he had seen her. He knew this was no joke. So, I went to see if he was right."

"And you couldn't have told me?" She asked trying to keep from breaking.

"Time was short. I didn't want to worry you for nothing. After all she did…"

"So you thought breaking my heart was a better option than getting me worried?" They sat in silence for several minutes before Helen spoke.

"Well?" The vampire looked confused. "Did you find Dana?" Nikola looked down, a sad look on his face.

"Yes." Helen bit back a gasp.

"And? What did you do?"

"I killed her."

"Really?"

"Yes. She will never hurt anyone ever again." In some deep, twisted, way, Helen found what Nikola had done sort of romantic. When said that last sentence she knew, he had what he had done for her. She looked at him; his eyes were full of regret for hurting her. Maybe she could open her heart once more…

"If you promise not to hurt me again…" Nikola looked up, hope filling his eyes.

"…I might be able to forgive you." Tesla moved closer and took Helen's hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles lovingly.

"I promise I will never hurt you again." He said sincerely. Helen brought her hand up and cupped his face. Slowly, painfully slowly, she leaned into kiss him. Helen kissed him softly and when she moved back she smiled.

"Good; because if you do, I'll kill you." Nikola chuckled against her lips and kissed Helen back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This time she was not alone. Helen had not let Nikola sleep with her as much as she wanted to. She was still very afraid he would leave. So instead they cuddled while Helen took her nap. He didn't leave and she found when she woke up, she felt a warm feeling of just having him there when she wakes up.

Their snuggling was cut short when Kate pounded on the door.

"Doc! You in there?" Nikola groaned and Helen sat up.

"Yes Kate. What can I do for you?"

"Hank got some reports of an abnormal roaming the streets of New City."

Once everyone was gathered in the office, Helen handed out the folders. As soon as everyone had a copy, Helen settled at her desk.

"Well, after reading these reports, what we have here is most likely '_Draco Humani_'. That's even if these reports are true." Kate raised her hand.

"Yes, Kate?"

"Um… '_Draco Humani_' that's Latin right?" Nikola clapped his hands together slowly, and sarcastically from across the coffee table.

"Congratulations, child! You can tell two languages apart! Good for you."

"Nikola! Yes, Kate its Latin. It meaning '_human dragon._' I've only ever come across two in my life."

"Dude! A human dragon? What kind of abilities does it have?" Helen laughed inwardly. That was so Henry, to get excited like a child over such an abnormal.

"This abnormal has the ability to transform into a dragon, such as you do we you change, Henry. But for the most part, this species of abnormal has incredible control over its ability. It can choose which part of its body it wanted to transform. If it needs fire, only the throat gets transformed. The same goes for wings, and talons. As for strength, this being is extremely strong. It can lift a train without breaking a sweat."

"Wow."

"Now the good thing is this species is tremendously docile. They only attack when revoked." Will scoffed from his place in the armchair.

"Magnus. You think everything is docile." Nikola nodded.

"It's true ljubav." Helen rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Admittedly, they can be quite dangerous. But only…"

"…If revoked." Everyone finished. Helen sighed.

Two days later, there hadn't been anymore leads on the dragon. But there had been leads on Helen's love life. Nikola was slowly earning her trust back. She still wouldn't sleep with him; and he respected that.

Helen was in her office per usual, running her research tests again.

'_I have to get Henry to check this computer over. These results cannot be right._' So involved in her work, she did not her Nikola come in.

"What are you working on?" He said leaning over to look at the screen.

"Ah! Nikola! What are you doing here?" She quickly closed her work and glared at him.

"Hiding something are we?"

"No."

"Then why can't I see it?" He whined.

"It's none of your business. That's why." Helen stood and walked over to her desk. Nikola followed and standing behind her, snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Helen leaned into his chest and smiled. Nikola bent down and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm still not telling you."

"You're no fun!" Helen moved out of his embrace.

"If that's the way you want it…"

"No…" He moaned. Just as he was going to reach for her, Will ran in.

"Magnus, we have…am I interrupting something?"

"No, Will. I was just telling Nikola about the physiology of '_Draco Humani._' What is it you need?"

"Henry got a reading of the dragon. It's down on Herman Street in New City." Helen looked at Nikola and they both blazed out of the room, leaving Will behind. Magnus looked back at him from down the hallway.

"Well? Are you coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They searched for the dragon abnormal for hours. Nothing. Or so they thought. After stopping for burgers, at Kate's request, they found the dragon. He was down the ally of the burger joint, eating from the dumpster. They approached him slowly. He was tall, about six feet. He was black and had a head of shaggy hair. He was only in boxers as he rummaged through the garbage.

Even though, Helen and her team advanced on him gradually, the dragon knew they were there. As Will shot an energy burst, the dragon flew up and dived, spinning down in a corkscrew fashion. He hit the ground, causing a small tremor. The ground rippled, sending everyone flying. Nikola recovered first and vamping up; charging the abnormal.

It became a fist fight between the vampire and the dragon. Snarling and growling, ducking and dodging. Helen got up, dazed and looked for her gun. She saw Kate get up and aim her gun.

"No! Kate don't! Tranquilizers only!"

"Doc, tranquilizers aren't going to keep this big boy down!"

"You might hit Nikola! You'll scare off the abnormal! Kate don't!" The dragon threw Nikola into the wall and drew its head back, throwing fire from its throat. Nikola brought his arms up, shielding himself. The dragon turned and headed for Henry.

Meanwhile, Nikola put his arms down and looked at his charred arms. He frowned.

"That was one of my favourite shirts!" Nikola ran and jumped on the abnormal's back. It roared took to the air. Helen found her gun and rounded up her team.

"We need a way to stop this abnormal without killing it. The last time I dealt with one of these creatures it was very sensitive to highly condensed energy blasts. But that is only with they are in the middle of transforming. That's when their cells are at their weakest."

"So how do we do that?" Will asked. Helen turned and looked at Henry who was rubbing his still sore head.

"Henry. Do we have any netting in the van?"

"Uh, let me check…" Henry ran to the van. He came back with so much netting Henry was swimming in it. There was a booming roar from above them. They all looked up and saw Nikola stab the dragon in the back with his claws.

"Alright. Time is short. Henry, and Kate, I want you to hook this end of the net to the fire escape there. Will and I will hook up the other end to this fire escape. We then put our stunners on a narrow beam. Next we wrapped the net around the barrels of our stunners. And when I say so, we shoot directly on the net. Is everybody clear?" Her team nodded and they spilt up.

Once everything was set up, Helen looked to the sky. The dragon had flipped Nikola so he was barely hanging on to the abnormal's ankle.

"Nikola! Can you hear me?" Helen waited.

"Yes!"

"Can you see this net?"

"…Yes!"

"I need you to get the abnormal to fall onto this net!"

"I'm on it!" Magnus watched as Nikola threw himself back onto the creatures back. He hurled his claws into the dragon's wings. The dragon withdrew its wings and the two of them came tumbling down from the sky.

They hit the net with a resounding thump. Helen reached for Nikola and pulled him onto the fire escape. The dragon man fumbled around. Helen looked around; she hadn't figured out a way to get the abnormal to transform yet.

Then it hit her; her gun. Putting her stunner down, Helen pulled out her gun. She shot three times, aiming for the shoulder. The man cried out and began to transform. Helen dropped her gun and placed her stunner on the net.

"Now! Fire!" Every fired their stunners. The dragon screeched and fell limp on the net.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After getting back to the Sanctuary, Helen realized that the recently empty habitat she had planned to put the dragon in was occupied by the rapid- breeding, ever fun, nubbins.

So there she stood, in front of the habitat.

"Are you sure it's the only habitat you can put the dragon in?" Will asked, looking at the furry creatures. Magnus sighed.

"Positive. We have to move them."

"But…one will undoubtedly get loose and then one nubbin leads to two, two leads to three, three leads to fifty…"

"Mostly likely, but this is the only habitat the dragon can live in. Nubbins can adapt to their surroundings. This abnormal cannot." Now it was Will's turn to sigh.

"Alright then. Let's do this."

While it took a day and a half to move them, the nubbins were moved without any hassle. That was until Henry and Biggie did a head count.

"There's one missing. Male." The Big guy told the group in Magnus' office. Will laughed bitterly and threw his hands into the air, turning to Magnus.

"I told you! I told you!" Magnus pinched the bridge of her nose.

"At least it's male; it can't cause too much trouble on its own."

"You say that now Magnus. But you had better knock on wood."

Will had been right. While no more nubbins got loose, the one nubbin did cause a lot of damage. And avoided capture.

Helen was in her lab, running tests on the dragon abnormal. While Henry had wanted to name him 'Puff,' the man had informed them his name was Nathan. Nathan was told he had to stay in his habitat until he could be trusted to roam around the Sanctuary. He had complained to Magnus about feeling sick. So there she was in her lab, trying to figure out why Nathan was sick.

Despite the fact she was working, this time Helen heard him coming. He waltzed in and leaned on the edge of the lab counter Helen was working at.

"What is this? Oh! Is this the project you were hiding from me?"

"No. This isn't that project. I'm looking at these test results for Nathan."

"Yah! You admit there is a hidden project! And Nathan? Helen, I'm hurt. I thought we had something special…" Helen scoffed and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Nathan is the dragon abnormal we brought back earlier this week. You fought him, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. He has quite the left hook." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his jaw. Helen looked up at him from her chair and thought of how sexy he looked when he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'_What the bloody hell?_' She thought to herself. She hadn't had thoughts of Nikola like that since… since East Africa. Well, that wasn't totally true. Thoughts like this had been wandering into her mind lately, but suddenly this was the only thing Magnus could think of. That was until his voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Helen?"

"Huh? Yes, Nikola?"

"I was asking about the dragon's test results and you seemed zoned out. Are you alright?" Helen stood and walked over to the microscope.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Nikola watched as she walked towards the microscope. His eyes scanned up her body. God, she had beautiful legs when she wore that skirt…

'_What the hell?_' Not that Nikola didn't normally admire Helen, but this thought came out of nowhere. Against his better judgement, Nikola followed her to the other counter. He came to stand beside her. Nikola had meant to look at the microscope but found his gaze fall on her. Helen was leaning over the microscope and given the top she was wearing, Nikola had a wonderful view of…

"Nikola? Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine, Helen." She looked at him with concern in her eyes; it made her look damn cute.

"You started to ask me about something, but you trailed off…" His brain was rapidly trying to think of something smart to say. But he couldn't because all he could think of were her lips…

"Nikola? Are you sure you're…" He cut her off, his lips colliding harshly with her. She gasped, but her hands quickly came to wrap around his neck. He pushed her back until they rammed into a medicine cabinet. He broke the kiss and started to plant kisses and nibbling along her jaw. Helen moaned and arched her body towards him and at the same time, moved her hands against his shoulders, trying to push him back.

"Nikola…stop…"

"Why?" He asked between kisses.

"There's…something…we…ohhh…need…to discuss…"

"Discuss what, Helen?"

"Um…ohhh…discuss…" Nikola suddenly stopped and backed away. Helen groaned in disappointment and then found herself sighing in relief as she watched her team run into the lab.

"Magnus! Are you all right?" Will asked, stunner in hand. Nikola had moved with amazing speed and was on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine Will. Why?"

"Henry found the nubbin. It was in this lab. We saw you and Nikola were in here and we thought…"

"Nothing happened Junior, you can stand down." Nikola stated nonchalantly, as if nothing had ever transpired. Will walked farther into the room and Henry and Kate followed, jogging to the far corner of the room and Helen heard a squeal as they trapped the nubbin.

Nikola walked slowly into Helen's office. While he had loved making out heavily Helen in the lab, he felt an odd sense of shame. Helen had made it clear she had wanted to wait after he had hurt her two months ago. And then he had got and tried to jump her in her lab.

He knocked lightly on the office door.

"Come in." She called from beyond the door. Nikola opened the door and stood in the doorway. Helen looked up, eyes widening; she was clearly not expecting him.

"Helen…I didn't mean…in the lab…I'm sorry…" Helen smiled softly and got up, walking to where he was. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tenderly.

"I'm not mad. No one, not even a vampire could fight off the pheromones the nubbins give off. I am happy you came to apologize for your actions though." Nikola smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. After standing there for several minutes, Nikola remembered something.

"Didn't you say there was something we needed to discuss?" He felt Helen tense in his arms.

"Ah, yes. Well, Nikola you see…" At that moment something beeped on Helen's computer desk. She detangled herself from Nikola and looked to see what the beeping was. She gazed over her screens and then turned to him.

"Nathan just attacked Kate down in the SHU."

**Yes. I took on the nubbins. I hope I did it well or good enough it didn't suck…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helen and Nikola raced down to the SHU. When they got there, they found Nathan punching Henry violently in the face repeatedly.

"Nathan!" Helen shouted, gun pointed down, but ready all the same. He turned, eyes blood red.

"Dear God." Helen whispered. She looked over to find Nikola equally surprised. Nathan growled at her and looked down at Henry and then back to her. Nathan shrugged and threw Henry towards Helen.

"Henry!" Magnus cried. Nikola vamped up, jumped and caught Henry just before he collided with Magnus. Tesla dropped him and dashed towards Nathan. Helen knelt before the man she considered her son, checking him. His pulse was rapid but slowing. He undoubtedly had a broken nose and judging by his reaction when Helen checked his ribs, a few had to be cracked. Helen got up, leaving Henry, and realized Kate was no where to be found. Looking over, Helen decided Nikola would be fine on his own for a while.

'_Where the hell is she going?_' Nikola thought. That thought was soon replaced with one of swears as Nathan bit Nikola's arm. Tesla wrapped his arms around Nathan's head and flipped him into the ground.

"Kate? Kate?" Helen ran to Nathan's enclosure and froze. Kate was inside the habitat, unconscious. She was hanging limb across two branches on one of the trees. Magnus tapped in the key code and hurried inside.

Climbing up the tree, Magnus wrapped Kate around her shoulders and carefully brought her down. Magnus kept walking until they were outside of the habitat. She laid Kate down and checked her over. She was alive, thank god, but quite ripped up. Nathan had taken his claws to her, running them across the length of her body, several times. Kate had bruises everywhere, at least two broken ribs, a possible cracked rib and a broken leg. Helen lifted her head when she heard Nikola scream. She left Kate as well; as much as Helen wanted to immediately take her to the infirmary, Nathan had to be stopped. Helen only stopped to pick up a sedative strong enough to knock out an elephant from one of the labs, before heading back to help Nikola.

Helen ran in from around one of the Sanctuary's many corners. Inwardly, Nikola sighed with relief that she was back. The dragon was stronger than the last time they fought. Nikola noticed a syringe in Helen's hands.

"What's that?" He yelled. Nikola suddenly felt very light, and he realized was being thrown. He hit the wall loud crash. Helen rushed to his side and helped him up.

"It's a sedative."

"Is it strong enough to work on Godzilla over there?"

"It should; and if not, it'll make him sleepy enough for us to get him back into his enclosure."

"Alright then. Throw it to me when I say so." Nikola tore away from Helen and leaped, landing on Nathan's back. Nathan roared and jumped up, spinning them so that they crashed into the ground, Nathan squashing Nikola. Nathan got up slightly only to pound on Nikola's face.

Helen couldn't wait anymore. She brought her gun up, and fired. Nathan yelped and held his bleeding shoulder for a moment before charging Helen. She kept firing, but Nathan had transformed and the bullets barley made it through his tough dragon skin. He pushed Helen into the wall before grabbed her hair and lifting her above his head. Helen shrieked and tried to get him to release the tight grip he had on her hair. Nathan brought his huge fist up and punched Helen in the stomach.

Nikola got up from the hole of rubble he had been smashed into. He heard Helen shout a scream of pain as Nathan hammered his fist into her abdomen. Nikola then saw the syringe on the ground a few feet away. He ran towards Nathan and Helen. Nikola brought his talons down harshly across the dragon's back. It shrieked and threw Helen into the nearby wall.

"Helen!" Letting himself get distracted, gave the dragon time to punch him. Nikola stumbled back and landed on the ground near the syringe. Perfect.

Helen felt herself fly into the wall and hit it with a sickening thud. Pain swept through her body and Helen gave out a silenced scream. She slid down until she hit the floor.

As the pain from hitting the wall dissipated, Helen attempted to get up. But a new pain erupted in her abdomen. Gasping and crying out, she fell back down.

'_Internal bleeding?_' And then, Helen felt something that filled her with dread and sorrow.

Nikola heard Helen's muffled scream as she hit the wall. Syringe grasped tightly in hand, Nikola prepared to inject the tranquilizer into Godzilla. Nikola heard Helen cry out and watched from the corner of his eye as Helen's body seized before she crumpled into the fetal position. That's when he noticed the blood pooling around her.

Suddenly fuelled with the overwhelming need to help Helen, Nikola flipped the charging Nathan and stabbed him with the syringe and watched the dragon fall unconscious.

Nikola ran to Helen's side, dropping on his knees, feeling her blood soak through his pant legs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Helen up.

"Helen, what happened?" Tear streamed down her face, through her tightly closed eyes. She hissed in pain as she looked up at him, opening her eyes to reveal fear and sadness.

"N…Nikola…I'm…s…sorry…"

"For what? Helen, what's wrong?" Nikola asked as he attempted to pick her up, but Helen stopped him.

"I…it's too late…" She gripped his hand forcefully and winced.

"Too late? Helen…"

"N…Nikola, I'm m…miscarrying…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helen's eyes fluttered open. She sat up unsteadily and looked around at where she was. She was in her bed. For a minute Helen thought everything had been a dream. Nikola, East Africa, Nathan, the baby… but she realized it was all too real when she noticed the cuts on her arms. Helen stared at them intensely trying to make them go away. She only stopped when she heard her door open. Biggie stood there, tray of food in hand.

"You're awake." He noted and set the tray down on the bedside table. Helen looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.

"Why am I here, instead of the infirmary?"

"Thought you'd like it better. More private." He looked at her with eyes that told her he knew everything. Biggie reached over and picked up the tea cup sitting on the tray and handed it to her.

"Thank you, old friend." He nodded and moved towards the door. But then Helen remembered something.

"Wait…where's Nikola?" Biggie looked down.

"He left."

"He…what?"

"He left as soon as Will and I got back."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No. He just took his bags and left." Helen sat shocked for a second before giving a fake smile to her friend.

"Thank you. That'll be all." He nodded and left. Helen calmly put her tea back on the tray and then snuck low in the bed. She just lay there, thinking about everything. Slowly, tears began to fall. But this time, Helen had no one to comfort her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

William Zimmerman was heading to a team meeting in Magnus' office. After that meeting, Will was going to confront Magnus.

It had been three months since Nathan attacked. Will and Biggie had been sent to check out a disturbance in Old City. When they got back, the SHU was torn to shreds, and there was a small pool of blood by two face guy's enclosure. They followed the light trail of blood to the infirmary where Magnus was patching up Kate and Henry. Nikola was frantically trying to get Helen to sit down and relax. She refused until Biggie placed a hand on her shoulder. Magnus stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Nikola before promptly collapsing into his arms.

That was when Will understood why Helen needed to sit down and relax. Her front was covered in blood. Not all of it was hers but Will had a feeling most of it was. Tesla stayed long enough to make sure she was alright before packing up and heading out.

Magnus had gotten up the next day and something was wrong with her. She seemed unchanged on the outside, the same old Magnus, prim and proper, never compromising. But Will trained in psychiatry and analysis, knew there was something deeply wrong with her. There was a crack, below the surface of Helen Magnus.

The meeting ended, and Henry, Kate and Biggie left the room. Helen moved to sit behind her desk. Will just sat there in his chair, waiting for Magnus to notice him.

"Yes, Will?" She asked, without looking up. Will stood up and walked over to the desk.

"Magnus, we need to talk."

"About what, Will?"

"You know what." Magnus finally looked up and looked him square in the eye.

"What do you want Will?"

Helen knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about when Nathan attacked you." Helen shuddered ever so slightly; if Will hadn't been looking, he wouldn't have seen it.

"There. Right there."

"Right where?"

"Magnus, you just shuddered at the mention of Nathan." She trembled again, but this time it was faintly more visible.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Magnus…"

"Will. I am perfectly fine. I may be a little…shaken, from my encounter with…Nathan, but he is now at the German Sanctuary, where he is under care and can't hurt anyone. And I, Will, am fine."

"Magnus you are hurting, deeply, emotionally, and you need to talk to someone."

"What I need is to be left alone to do my work." Helen bristled, and looked down at her open file.

"Magnus…"

"Will, please leave."

"But…"

"Leave. Now." Will squared his shoulders and left the office. Marching briskly down the hall, Will headed for his office, determined to get Magnus out of her funk, even if it meant calling a certain someone…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had taken Nikola four days to get back to the Sanctuary. Zimmerman had called him saying that Magnus needed his help in a new project and it was vital that they talk.

Nikola found Helen in her lab. He watched her work from the doorway, feeling pang of sorrow fill him. If he had stopped Nathan, Helen would be five months pregnant with their unborn son or daughter. He cleared his throat and Helen looked up, eyes widening before hardening to a sharp stare, before her eyes finally softened. She walked over, closing the lab door, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Nikola. So good to see to see you again." And suddenly Nikola knew why William had actually called him. This was not Helen. Not his Helen. She was only a shadow, a mask of what she used to be, that you could only see if you knew her or looked really hard. Nikola pushed Helen back far enough to look her in the eye.

"Helen…what happened to you?" She sighed and walked back to her lab counter.

"Nikola…" She whispered, before spinning around, gun in hand, pointing it at him.

"Helen?" She fired; three bullets piercing his chest. He stumbled backwards and hit the door. He faded out of consciousness for a brief moment.

"Why?" He croaked.

"Because…" Her voice cracked slightly before becoming stone cold. She fired three more times.

Helen watched as Nikola blacked out. She smiled faintly before moving past his body to the door. She grasped the handle, and found it locked. She turned and grabbed her talkie.

"Will, I'm in my lab. The door has locked itself. Could you please come and unlock it?"

"Sorry Magnus." Came his reply. "You need to have a serious talk with Tesla- after he wakes up." It was then that Helen realized Will was watching them. She dropped her talkie and turned to face the camera.

"Will…" Her tone growing dangerous.

"And don't even try to kick the door down." He said, as if reading her thoughts. "We've reinforced it with a bookshelf. It won't budge."

"Will, unlock this door right now."

"No. Talk to me when you're the Helen Magnus I know."

"Will!" But he didn't answer. Helen sighed and looked over at Nikola. His wounds had healed and he laid slumped unconscious against the door. Sighing a shuddering breath, Helen moved to where he was, and pulling an arm up, she slide under it, resting her head on his chest. Snuggling closer, she closed her eyes and drifted slowly to sleep.

Nikola awoke to a pressure on his chest. He turned his head and was greeted by a mouthful of hair. Helen had her head on his chest and her hand was fisting his top. He shifted slightly and Helen bolted upright, a small cry escaping her lips. She noticed he was awake and hopped up, moving to the other side of the room. Nikola groaned as he got up, resting himself against the door frame.

The two of the stayed in their spots for a long time before Nikola slowly moved towards her. Helen moved farther away, moving to the corner, trying to push herself as far as she could into it.

"Stay…stay away from me!"

"Helen…"

"Stay away!" Nikola sighed and backed away and sat down on a chair. After a long silence and staring competition, Nikola spoke.

"So…why the bullets?" Helen looked down, and back up, eyes flickering with shame, but it disappeared and anger took over.

"You…you said you wouldn't hurt me again."

"Helen, how can you expect…"

"You promised!" Her voice rising.

"Helen…"

"I trusted you!" She looked down and noticed the microscope. The look in her eyes made Nikola very afraid.

"No, Helen…" She picked up the microscope and threw it at him.

She walked along the edge of the counter, picking up items and chucking them at him. He dodged some of them but not all.

"Helen! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I possibly calm down?"

"Helen…"

"I lost my daughter! I lost everything important to me! And…and then you show up! You were revamped and I…I wasn't alone! Then you left! I was alone and broken all over again! But then I found out I was pregnant and I kept rerunning the test because it was too good to be true! But you came back! And…and then…Nathan…took our baby! And you. Just. LEFT!" The anger was long gone as she screamed at him through her sobs. Nikola felt anger of his own rise.

"You hid our baby from me!"

"I thought you would run if I told you! I had to be sure you truly loved me!"

"I do!"

"But you don't! You left! Twice!"

"I left because I didn't want to hurt you!" Helen paused and tilted her head, tearing still flowing down her cheeks.

"W…what?"

"I left to avoid hurting you."

"N…Nikola, that…"

"It doesn't sound like it makes sense…"

"Nikola…"

"Helen. I left because…after you…after what happened, part of me felt…"

"Felt what?"

"…Part of me felt you…were to blame. For the…baby…" Helen's eyes widened and she walked over to him, bringing her hand up, slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you think I'd want to kill our baby?"

"I know you wouldn't! But just…at that moment, finding out I was a father, just to have it taken away…I felt…just for a moment…you wouldn't relax…I thought we had a chance…" Nikola's voice cracked with emotion, tears he had avoided shedding for three months, threatening to fall. Helen's face contorted in anger and she spun around, and then whirled back towards him.

"There was nothing we could do! The baby was gone!"

"I know that now!"

"I had to save Henry and Kate! They could have died!"

"I know!"

"And so you blamed me? And you thought that leaving, me, alone, to deal with a great loss was, better than hurting my feelings? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She slapped him again and Nikola realized truly for the first time how much he had scarred her. She had stopped crying and was staring at him furiously waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Helen…what have I done to you…?"

"You apparently blame me for the death of our child!"

"No, I don't…"

"But you did!"

"At one point, yes. But not now…I haven't for a long time…"

"I wanted that baby! I loved it more than anything! The only thing I loved more was you. But you left…and…I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She pounded her fists against his chest screaming.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" As she cried, Nikola slowly wrapped his arms around her. She struggled at first, but pretty soon let him hug her as sobs wracked her body and she shook violently.

Slowly, Nikola too began to cry. The two lovers and almost parents sunk to the lab floor bawling over the loss of the child they never had, clinging to each other, like their lives depended on it. Which in truth, it did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She felt warm. And for the first time, in a long while, Helen felt safe. She felt Nikola's chest rise and fall peacefully from beneath her. His coat was lying over top of her and they were both lying on the cold lab floor. Helen's eyes hurt from all the crying. Her throat hurt from all the screaming. But Nikola had his arms around her, keeping her close and that was all that mattered.

He groaned and turned his face to groggily meet hers.

"Hey." He whispered, brushing the stray strands of hair that fell into her eyes. Helen smiled a shaky smile before putting her head back down on his chest.

"I don't want to face the outside world." She whispered, after a long minute of silence. Nikola sighed and pulled her in closer.

"We don't have to right now."

"But pretty soon Will will come looking for us. Lord knows how long we've been asleep…"

"Does…" Nikola paused. "Does he know? About the baby?" Helen shook her head.

"No. Only…"

"Bigfoot."

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. The only reason he should have to know is if I have some sort of mental breakdown. But that won't happen, if I have you to help me grieve. You are staying this time right?" Nikola smiled and stroked her hair tenderly.

"Yes, I'm staying. But only if the wine in your cellar is good." Helen grinned and hugged him tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will had done it. He had brought Helen Magnus out of her funk. Well, technically Nikola did it, but Will helped. Magnus was back to being her strong, run the world self. Sure there were little instances when she wasn't herself but that was all part of the healing process.

Will still had no idea what had happened and he was pretty sure he wouldn't find out. But that was alright so long as Magnus was okay.

Tesla had promised to stay and he had. It had been four months since Will brought Nikola in. he locked them in her lab and left them alone after Magnus started to scream. When he came back, Will removed the bookshelf and opened the door.

There lay Tesla and Magnus cuddled, propped against the wall, talking. They both had tear stains on their faces and they looked visibly drained, but they both looked happy.

Magnus smiled more and wasn't as strict. No objects were thrown. Nikola was always by her side. They hardly spent any time apart.

Will had done his job well.

**Yes. I know. It's a super short chapter. But my brain is currently dying a slow painful death of writer's block. (Yes I know you're all weeping.) **

**On a lighter note, it has occurred to me that some people would like Teslen to get pregnant again after I so cruelly ripped their last child from them. Let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She was waiting for him to leave. But he hadn't yet. Yes, he had said he would stay; but he had said that before. She was waiting for him to break her heart, to leave her. But he didn't. It had been four months. Helen was afraid to let him in.

They had fallen into their old familiar ways, bantering, and making jibes at one another. But they were hollow and empty, neither of them really trying.

They both yearned for what they had. The love. The passion. She missed his arms around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck. She missed his kiss.

He missed having her in his arms. He missed having his face in the crook of her neck, the smell of her lavender shampoo. He missed her kiss.

She refused to let him back in her bed. Helen was positive he would leave sooner or later. And when he left she didn't want to hurt any more than necessary.

Helen walked from her office to the elevator. She planned to spend some time with the abnormals she protected.

The elevator dinged and Helen stepped into the lift. She didn't notice who was in there with her until he tapped her on the shoulder. Helen let out a small gasp and turned around.

"Nikola! Good grief! You startled me." He looked up at her with determine eyes.

"Helen, we need to talk."

"About?" But Nikola never said what they were going to talk about. Instead, he pulled her in close, tenderly kissing her. Helen remained stunned until he stepped away. She let go of the breath she was holding and slowly slipped her hand into his.

"You're really going to stay aren't you? You're not going to leave."

"No, I'm not." Helen had been hoping for this. She had fallen for him and she was finally feeling like he had caught her.

**Yes I know it's short. It's lucky not as bad as the last chapter. I am still fighting off a terrible case of writer's block. But do not fear; this story is going somewhere!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

He took her out to dinner. Nikola Tesla. Took her, Helen Magnus, out to dinner. There were no lewd comments. He kept himself in line. It felt like they were back in the 1880's and he was courting her. It was normal. And she had loved it. Until she truly realized how much he loved her.

Over their dinner, Helen realized how long he had loved her. Since the minute they met at Oxford. He didn't say it directly, but it was between the lines of what he was saying. The way they talked about the past, the light in his eyes when he spoke about her.

It made her feel guilty for not seeing the love he had for her. But at the same time, she was still mad he had left her. Twice. Helen wanted nothing more than to have him there when she woke up, but she was afraid he wouldn't be there.

"Helen?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Nikola.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You zoned out there for a second." Helen took a moment to answer, glancing around at all the people in the restaurant.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Helen…"

"Really. It's nothing." When he looked at her unconvinced, she sighed.

"I was just…looking at all the happy couples." She gestured around her. Nikola's eyes filled with guilt.

"Helen…"

"Nikola. I swear to God; if you say you are sorry one more time, I will kill you. I don't care if there are people here, I will shoot you."

"Well, that scratches the first part of what I was going to say." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "The other part of what I was going to say is; I want to make you happy. I always have. I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"But?"

"But… I was wondering if you could trust me again?" Helen's eyes softened.

"Oh, Nikola. I will always trust you. In general; it's the matters of the heart I have trouble with."

"I will do anything to make you happy." Helen eyes widened in disbelief; then she noticed the truth in his eyes and a smirk appeared on her face, eyebrow rising.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"You be feeling really guilty…"

"I am."

"Well then. How about we start with…" His eyebrows shot up expectantly.

"How about… no touching my wine cellar for a month, and… no insulting my team for two weeks…"

"What?"

"Oh! And I'll have a massage when we get home." His eyes narrowed in doubt.

"Are you serious?"

"Were you serious?" She stared back at him, waiting for him to break. Finally, after a minute, Nikola slumped back against his chair.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms over his chest, pouting like a child. Helen grinned.

"Excellent."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She lay staring at the ceiling in bed disappointed with herself. She broke. Helen Magnus broke. In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea to let Nikola give her a massage. It screamed of bad idea, but Helen didn't seem to notice.

Instead, when they got home, Nikola gave her a massage in front of a roaring fire in her room. Again, letting him in her bedroom might have been a bad idea.

Thing had gone slowly; Nikola removed all of the knots that had gathered in her neck from all the stress from the past six months.

But kneading hands slowly turned into random kisses along her shoulder, which turned into roaming hands, which turned into more kisses, which ended up landing her in bed with Nikola.

Not that it was bad, Nikola was wonderful. The fact was Helen had wanted to take things slow. To spend time with Nikola, to make him earn her trust. And now she had blown that right out the window.

Nikola groaned and rolled over, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. Helen shivered at how cold his hands were, but at the same time enjoying having him hold her, actually being there when she woke up.

She felt him nuzzled his nose into her shoulder blade and lift his head sluggishly. He looked around, not realizing where he was, taking him a minute to recognize where he was. Nikola's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he looked over at Helen.

"Helen?" She twisted her head to smile at him.

"Good morning." Helen rolled over, lying on her side. She looked over to see Nikola was still looking distressed.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"We…we had…last night…oh no…"

"Well. There is a wonderful way to have your lover react to the morning after…" She remarked sarcastically. Nikola's expression turned to one of understanding and shook his head violently.

"I didn't mean…not like that…" Helen's sweet smile turned into a smirk.

"And how did you mean it, hmm?"

"I meant you said you wanted to take things slow. I pushed you. And now we're lying together in bed after a night of…" Helen moved her finger to his lips silencing him.

"It's alright; I'm just glad you were here when I woke up." And in that moment, Helen knew what she was saying was true. She didn't really need to take things slow. They had been taking it slow for the last hundred years. Nikola sighed in relief and flopped back onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head to prop it up.

"Well, that's a relief. I don't know how long I could do 'slow.'" Helen felt herself laugh, but that laugh quickly turned silent as a though occurred to her.

"You know," She whispered. "The baby would be kicking by now."

"Helen…" He warned.

"No really. He'd be a least a foot long. He'd be able to open his eyes. He'd…"

"He?" Nikola questioned. Helen looked down and blushed, embarrassed.

"The baby was going to be a boy."

"How could you know that? You were only two months…"

"Mother's intuition." She whispered. "I knew Ashley was going be a girl. This baby was a boy." Nikola pulled her close and they lay silent for a long time.

"What else would he be able to do?" Nikola finally asked. Helen smiled.

"Well, his little hands would be fully developed, his bones would be growing solid, his brain would be rapidly growing, and he'd only weight one to two pounds…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Life was good. Helen was in a stable relationship with Nikola, nothing terrible had happened in months and her wine cellar was full for once.

He had however, gone and bought his own wine-with her money. But other than that, things were going wonderfully.

Helen headed down to Sally's enclosure. She was feeling quite happy and wanted to spend some time with some of her residents.

Sally was swimming around excitedly as Helen showed up.

"How are you today Sally?" The mermaid smiled.

'_I am doing quite well, Helen. And how are you today?_' Sally didn't speak. She spoke telepathically. But she understood when others spoke to her verbally.

"I am doing wonderfully. Did you know it's been almost a month and a half since anything has gone wrong?"

'_Yes, I do know. I also know it's been month and a half since you mated with Mr. Tesla._' Helen's eyes widened and she felt herself blush.

"How…?"

'_Besides the fact I can read your mind, and besides the fact it's all your team can talk about? You have radiated happiness since that night._' Helen smiled. It was true. Ever since that night, there had been a warmth of happiness around her.

It was then that Helen realized what Sally had said.

"Wait. What do you mean it's all my team can take about?" But Sally didn't answer. She just giggled and swam off. Helen gave a huff of disappointment and continued her rounds. Two faced guy was taking a nap, which gave the others residents some quiet time.

The vampire squid they were finally able to acquire was drifting peacefully in his tank. The fire elemental hummed to itself causing burst of bright fire. The Nubbins nattered away to themselves. Helen shook her head, laughing to herself as she counted the Nubbins. There seemed to be twice as many as there were yesterday.

Helen walked past the labs. She passed the door of Nikola's lab just in time for it to miss hitting her as it exploded of the hinges. Helen ducked and covered her head.

"Oh!" She ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it against the raging fire. Once the fire died, Helen carefully entered the lab. She coughed as smoke and dust filled her lungs.

"Nikola? Nikola, where are you?" Even though he was a vampire, Helen worried for him. A blast that big in a contained area, could result in the loss of several limbs…

"Helen? Is that you?" His voice came from the corner of the room and Helen hurried towards it.

Nikola was sitting in the corner, covered in grime, attempting to get up. Helen came to his side and gently pushed him back down.

"Whoa. Take it easy Nikola." He smirked and pulled his goggles off, revealing his eyes, the only clean part of his body.

"Vampire, remember?" She scowled and sat down beside him.

"I don't care; you were just blown to kingdom come. What were you doing in here anyways?"

"Just fiddling around…" He said unconvincingly.

"Nikola…" As much as she loved him, sometimes Helen felt like she was talking to a child.

"I was just making a toy…"

"And what kind of 'toy' would that be?"

"Oh, just a molecular disintegrator…"

"A…molecular disintegrator?"

"Like I said; I was just fiddling." Helen moved her hand under Nikola's arm and helped him up.

"You need to take a shower. You are absolutely filthy." Nikola grinned widely.

"Only if you'll join me…"

"As tempting is that is, no. I have work to do and I have a feeling if I joined you we'd never leave the shower."

"Exactly."

"No. Get upstairs and shower right now."

"Fine Ms. Bossy. I'll take a shower. But I expect to see you for dinner." Helen smiled and pecked his check as they made their way to the elevator.

"I will see you for dinner until then please do try not to blow anything up."

"I'll be on my best behaviour." He remarked sarcastically and Helen rolled her eyes.

"Go. I have work to do." Nikola kissed her lightly and headed into the lift. It closed and Helen headed to her lab. There was something she needed to check on…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She had been right. Of course she knew she would be right. Helen Magnus was always right. Well, not always, but most of the time.

Helen paced back and forth in her office thinking. But after two minutes of pacing she found herself getting dizzy.

She slowly made her way to her chair and sat down. She picked up her tea cup and took a gentle sip. The dizziness faded away and Helen glanced over at her clock. The team meeting would start in five minutes.

'_Ok. I need to get things sorted out. And soon._' After sitting a minute alone in the silence of her office, Helen couldn't stand it any longer. Helen reached down and picked up her phone and keyed in the extension for Nikola's lab.

"Nikola? Are you there?" She waited for a few seconds before she heard a click as Nikola picked up the phone.

"Yes, ljubav I'm here. What can I do for you?"

"Can you come to my office please?"

"I'll be up to see you in five minutes when the meeting starts…"

"No. Now Nikola. It's important."

"Alright. I'll be up in a second."

"Thank you."

Nikola headed upstairs as fast he could. There was something in Helen's voice that made him worry. When she told him she needed him upstairs her voice sounded scared and at the same time happy.

Helen had started to pace and again by the time Nikola got to her office.

"Helen what's wrong?" Helen stopped and walked towards him. She circled her arms around his neck. He was momentarily taken back and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Helen, what's this all about? What's wrong?" Helen tightened her grip on his neck and swallowed.

"I'm pregnant." She half whispered. She felt Nikola gasp against her and pull her back slightly.

"Are you sure?" Helen nodded and laughed a little.

"I was feeling rather sick and dizzy the last few days so I ran the tests two days ago after your little explosion. It came back positive several minutes ago. I didn't want to wait, because of last time…"

"I understand, I understand. Oh, Helen, this is wonderful!" He lifted her up, spinning her around. After a minute, Nikola put her down and it was then that Helen remembered something else.

"Oh, Nikola…there's something else…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"Yes, love, you've already said that."

"I'm pregnant…with twins."

"W…what?" Helen laughed again, but this time louder.

"It was what made me run the tests. I was unusually sick. After the tests came back, I realize it was just double morning sickness. I double checked by running a ultrasound."

"Can you tell this early?"

"Yes. I'm broaching on six weeks…or two months and I, yes, can tell that I'm having twins." Nikola took his turn to laugh and leaned in, kissing Helen soundly.

"I love you." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He walked towards the gates of the Old City Sanctuary. Upon reaching the gates, he typed in the key code she had given him. The gates creaked open and he passed through them.

Climbing up the steps, he knocked harshly on the door. After waiting several minutes, the door swung open and revealed young William. William's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at the other man.

"Hello William. You had better close your mouth before you catch flies." William closed his mouth and the man smiled.

"B…b…b…"

"Where is Doctor Magnus?"

"Th…labs. She is in the labs." William moved aside and the man walked past.

"Thank you William."

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! Who's at the door? Take a guess...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Helen was down her lab working on the latest set of tests from Peridax. He was running a high fever and vomiting and Helen had no way to explain it. If she didn't help him soon, the little guinea pig-koala would die.

As she worked, Helen smiled to herself.

After telling Nikola she was pregnant, Nikola couldn't keep calm. All throughout the meeting he looked like he was going to explode. She knew he loved having a secret but at the same time he wanted to brag and tell everyone. They had decided to wait and tell the team after Helen passed the first trimester and was into her second.

Just as she was thinking about him, Nikola walked into her lab.

"Speak of the devil. I was just thinking about you." He cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really? And what were you thinking of, hmm?" He came to stand behind her, pacing both arms on either side, trapping her.

"I was thinking about how excitable you have been lately."

"Can you blame me? I'm going to have not one, but two _Sanguine vampiris _children that can help me rule the world."

"Our children will not be ruling the world."

"Oh yes they will."

"Not until they're at least one hundred years old."

"You're no fun."

"I'm their mother; I don't have to be fun. Now may I please get past? I have a lot of work to do." Nikola rolled his eyes and let her past.

Helen walked over to the cabinet and opened it, reaching up to grab a rather heavy microscope. As she struggled to get it down, Nikola ran over and stopped her.

"Helen! You shouldn't be lifting heavy objects!" Helen sighed and relented, letting Nikola pick up the microscope and placing it on the lab counter.

Putting her hands on her hips, Helen waited for him to look at her. When he did, she pointed her index finger at him.

"Alright; we need to get something straight. There is a difference in being protective and coddling. I will not have you coddle me for the next nine and a half months."

"Nine and a half months? I thought it was only nine months."

"Well, with the vampire DNA, it will take half a month extra for the babies to be fully developed. But that's not the point. No coddling, understood?" Nikola nodded.

"No coddling. Go it." Helen nodded and went back to work as Nikola watched.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"I'm trying to come up with a treatment for the Peridax. He is very ill."

"Would you like some help?" A deep voice called from the door. Helen and Nikola turned face the voice coming from the doorway.

"Father?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! I fooled you all! Half congratulations to Alex who kind of guessed Gregory. (But she guessed everyone so it's only half congratulations.)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Father?" Helen felt her jaw drop as she stared wide eyed at her presumed to be dead father. He simply smiled softly.

"Hello Helen." She looked over at Nikola, making sure he saw her father standing there too. Helen turned back to her father and took several steps forward until she was toe to toe with him.

"How…?"

"How what?" He asked clearly confused.

"How did you survive? Praxis… was destroyed." Gregory's eyes widened in realization.

"That's what that tremor must have been…" He whispered to himself. Helen grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her.

"What tremor?"

"Down in the tunnels leading to Hollow Earth. I was searching for Adam among the tunnels."

"Father, you are much too old to be chasing after Adam Worth."

"I had no choice. Ranna sent me into the tunnels. She suspected that Adam might come back and use one of my old labs to finish whatever he was working on."

"Adam was working on a time machine to go back to eighteen ninety eight to save his daughter, Imogene."

"I see. How was Praxis destroyed?"

"Adam used massive amounts of energy to power up his machine. It destroyed the entire city."

"I was in the tunnels when there was an immense tremor and the tunnel I was in caved in. I never found out the cause of the tremor."

"How did you get out?"

"I was trapped in a pocket between two walls of rock. I tried to head back to Praxis but the tunnel was completely blocked and there was absolutely no way I could move the rocks. I tried to heads towards the surface and luckily there was a smaller tunnel just beyond the rocks I was able to remove."

"Where did you surface? None of the abnormal camps caught you."

"I came out of a cave in Indonesia."

"It's a miracle they didn't find you."

"From what I've heard, yes it is." They stood staring at each other for a minute before Gregory spoke again.

"So…Praxis…no one survived?" Helen looked at her father sadly knowing her father had many friends in Praxis.

"I'm sorry, Father. No one survived. Or at least anyone in the city. It was completely obliterated when we got there."

"When did you get there?"

"Just shortly after the first group of abnormals from Hollow Earth surfaced. Will found Fallon and she was brought here. She said that after she and the other members of rebellion were declared traitors, they left Praxis. Martial law was enforced and they tried to get further away. Fallon told us of rumours that the city's power had gone down and the city was being attacked. John showed up, telling us what you already knew; Adam was alive. John and I left for Hollow Earth then."

"What happened?" Helen sighed. It was all so complicated.

"When we reached Praxis, John and I found if destroyed. John found your walking stick and I feared the worst…" Helen's voice dropped to a whisper as she reached the end of the sentence. Gregory's face softened and he pulled Helen close, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I am sorry for causing you so much pain." He said. Helen didn't say anything but hugged him back. Gregory pulled back and held Helen by the shoulders, urging her to continue.

"We found Adam in one of you old labs. As he powered up his machine, I explained the horrors of what changing the past could do. He didn't listen and when he jumped back to eighteen ninety eight I followed him. We shot at each other while he escaped into the allies of London. Using a Praxian weapon, he caused bricks to collapse on me. James found me and after a rather tiring game of cat and mouse, I killed Adam. But not before he tried to kill me and accidentally killed his daughter, setting the timeline back to the way it was. I waited out the one hundred and thirteen years in seclusion and then join my timeline." Helen took in a deep breath after all that talking. Gregory's eyes widened and he looked at her before looking back to Nikola.

"Is it true? Everything she just said?" Nikola laughed and came to stand beside Helen, replacing his hands on her shoulders as Gregory let go of her shoulders.

"Ever single detail. Isn't just amazing?"

"Actually Mr. Tesla, it gives me a headache." Helen rolled her eyes.

"If you think it gives you a headache, try living through all of it. I spent one hundred and thirteen years alone with all the knowledge. It's a miracle I didn't go insane." Everyone laughed and Helen invited her father upstairs.

Before entering the office, Nikola stopped her.

"Nikola, what is it?"

"Are we going to tell your father?"

"About?" Nikola's eyes flashed down to her stomach and then back to her eyes.

"The babies and us." Helen glanced into her office where her father was waiting and then back to Nikola.

"Oh, I think we should wait a little while."

"What? Why?"

"He just got here Nikola. I've already dumped Praxis on him. I don't want to walk in there and just say 'Oh, Father. I forgot to mention; I'm sleeping with Nikola. And oh! I forgot! I'm pregnant with twin half vampire babies!' Because that won't rattle him at all." She remarked sarcastically. Nikola left out a huff and put his hand on his hips for a moment before he pointed at her mimicking what she had done earlier.

"Fine. We won't tell him now. But he will be told." Helen nodded.

"Alright." Helen and Nikola waltzed into the office just as Biggie left, leaving a tray of tea and biscuits for everyone.

* * *

><p>Nikola watched as Helen and her father caught up. They talked about various things; how things at the Sanctuary were going, her research, and treatments for the Peridax. And while he watched them, Nikola began to wonder what Gregory's reaction would be when he found out Helen pregnant. With <em>his<em> children.

The more he thought of it, the more he worried. Would he be upset that Nikola had got her pregnant? Would he be happy? Would he stay? Would he leave? What would Gregory do?

"Nikola?"

"Hmm? Yes, lj…Helen?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry? I was just dreaming up a brilliant experiment. You were saying?"

"Do you have any theories on how we help the Peridax?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't." Helen got up and crossed over and sat on the couch beside him.

"You are hopeless."

"I try." Gregory rolled his eyes.

"My daughter is right, Mr. Tesla. You are incorrigible. If you'll excuse me, I need to find something to wear other than these dusty rags."

"Do you remember where our room is Father?"

"I don't believe I do."

"It's on the residential level. Get in the elevator and press '2'. When the doors open, turned right and it's the last door on the left." Gregory came over and kissed Helen on the top of her head.

"Thank you my dear." He placed his now empty tea cup on the tray and left. Nikola waited only a minute and a half before taking Helen's tea cup and placing it on the tray, and bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"What was that for? She asked.<p>

"You were sitting over across the table looking incredibly sexy and there was nothing I could do about it until your father left." Helen rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Hopeless. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Peridax to save."

"Fine." He said melodramatically. "Go save your precious Peridax. I'll be waiting for you when you're done." He waggled his eyebrow suggestively and Helen resisted the urge to kiss him as she left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Gregory is suppose to come on Friday in 'Icebreaker.' I wanted to write down my theory on how he survived before Sanctuary did.<strong>

**PS If by any chance, their story follows mine, I came up with Gregory's survival story when I was half asleep. I DID NOT COPY SANCTUARY! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Helen worked silently in her lab. The only noise to be heard was her soft humming. She was humming a lullaby her mother you to sing to her. It was one of the only things Helen remembered about her mother. She had sung it to Helen, Helen had sung it to Ashley, and now she would sing it to these babies.

She stopped however, when her father walked in. He came up beside her and together they started to work.

After about fifteen minutes of working, Gregory put down his medical tools and looked at Helen.

"How far?" He asked. Helen looked up at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How far along are you?" Helen stared at her father completely taken back.

"How…?" Gregory laughed.

"You are just like your mother. When she was pregnant with you, she had this cheeriness about her. You have it too."

"Maybe I'm just in a happy mood."

"Also; not to be cheesy my dear, but you are positively glowing."

"I…"

"And, while we were talking, Nikola couldn't take his eyes off you."

"But…"

"…Or your stomach. And I heard you humming the same lullaby your mother sang to you when she was pregnant with you. The same one your grandmother sang to her while she was pregnant with your mother. " Helen opened her mouth then snapped it back shut. She should have known her father would have figured it out. So instead of saying anything, Helen just smiled.

"So? How far along?"

"I'm seven and a half weeks pregnant."

"And I'm assuming the baby is Nikola's." Helen laughed gently.

"Yes. The babies are Nikola's." Gregory eyes broadened as he understood the meaning of the sentence.

"Babies?"

"Yes, babies. Father, we're having twins."

"That…is wonderful!"

"Well, after what happened, it's a miracle I was able to conceive at all…" She whispered.

"What happened?" Gregory asked, reaching for Helen's hand.

"We…we took in this abnormal. '_Draco Humani_.'"

"You found a '_Draco Humani_'? That's astounding!" Helen nodded.

"His name was Nathan. We kept him in the SHU until he could be sure he would be alright to roam around the Sanctuary freely." Gregory nodded.

"What went wrong?"

"He randomly attacked Kate and Henry. Nikola and I rushed down as fast as we could. He started to beat Nikola. I had gotten a sedative from one of the labs that would knock Nathan out. He got a hold of me though. He beat me and threw me into a wall. Nikola used the sedative on Nathan but it was already too late. By the time Nikola got to me…I…I miscarried the baby I had been carrying."

"Oh, my dear…" Gregory leaned forward to hug her but Helen shrugged and waved her arms around.

"As it turns out, the pheromone the nubbins gives off affected Nathan's limbic system, sending him into a mindless rage. We didn't know, '_Draco Humani_' is so rare. We sent Nathan to the Germany Sanctuary we there are no nubbins. Not that it fixed anything. Nikola let for four months. I was very angry with him. He came back though; and we recovered and grieved together. The last medical exam I ran before I found out I was pregnant, showed my cervix was still quite damage. I thought I couldn't get pregnant again…" Gregory pulled Helen close. Her head rested on his shoulder and Gregory stroked her hair sweetly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Then you count these babies a blessing."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nikola sat in the library, reading Mark Twain and sipping carefully at a glass of '59Chateau Margaux. After half a minute, Nikola put the book down.

'_I never liked Twain._' He thought to himself. Nikola got up, moving his hand around lightly in a circular motion, stirring the wine in the glass. He took a sip and hummed to himself as he searched for another book.

He was completely unaware of anyone entering the room until someone tapped his shoulder. Nikola turned around and came face to face with Gregory Magnus.

"Helloooo…" He said backing away slightly.

"You got my daughter pregnant. Twice." Nikola's eyes widened and took another step back.

"Yes." He said, while he thought, '_Helen and I were supposed to tell you together…_'

"And you hurt her. You left after you weren't able to save your baby." Nikola stiffened. So Helen had told him about that too. Unless it was Helen, Nikola didn't like to think about their dead son. It reminded of how much he had failed.

"I tried."

"But you didn't try hard enough." Nikola felt his anger grow. Gregory had never liked him. He loved James, he liked John, and he put up with Nigel. But he always hated Nikola. Suddenly Nikola was tired of it. He didn't have to put up with this.

"You're right. I tried and failed. But in my defence, your daughter failed as well. She failed to mention she was carrying my child. She kept that from me. She knew how dangerous Nathan was. She knew, and went up against him anyway! She failed our child as well, Gregory. No matter how perfect you think she is, your daughter, Helen Magnus, is full of secrets and failures." Gregory stood shocked for a moment, but continued all the same.

"If you feel so strongly about this, why do you stay?"

"She may have kept our son from me, but she did so in protecting herself. I…I left her before all of this. She was making sure I wouldn't leave again."

"Which you did."

"Yes, I left. But I left both times for very good reasons. I left the first time because I had leads on the Cabal. They hurt Helen, so I hurt them so badly they'll never hurt anyone again. And the second time I left, I left…because I blamed Helen for the death of our baby. A part of me knew she wasn't to blame but I didn't want to stay and end up hurting her. I realize that leaving was worse, in both cases, than hurting her feelings. I've come back. I'm still earning all of her trust, but I'm willing to do that. And now we're having a baby. We're having two. And they will be the most beautiful, smart, wonderful children in the world. And they will be that way because your daughter is their mother. Helen is the most magnificent, breathtaking, woman I have ever met. That says a lot because I've met many women in my lifetime. And I have waited over one hundred years for her. And I will not let you ruin our happiness." Nikola took in a breath and waited. Gregory stood there, angry. The two of them just stared at each other for a long time. After awhile, Gregory's face softened and he patted Nikola on the shoulder. Nikola looked at his hand and then to his face confused. Gregory laughed.

"I never liked you, Nikola." He said, smiled on his face. Nikola glared at him.

"I know. You've made it quite obvious."

"I never liked you," He continued. "Because I thought you were spineless. You did whatever Helen told you to do. You never stood up to me. But here you are, one hundred years later, standing up to me. You obviously love my daughter. And you've finally stood up to me. You have my blessing." Nikola stared at him wide eyed.

"What? That was all it took for you to like me? I had to stand up to you? Are you bloody kidding me? I've wanted to tell you a lot of things over the years, but I didn't because I thought you would hate me more! The only reason I did what Helen said and didn't stand up to you was because I thought it would be rude! When I was at your house for Christmas back in eighteen ninety eight, and you were wearing that butt ugly suit, I didn't say anything because you were the man of the house! And Helen's father! I thought you would kick me out and Helen would never speak to me again!" Nikola walked away; towards the table and picked up the bottle of wine, taking a huge gulp and then slammed the bottle back down. He started to pace, shaking his head back and forth.

"All those times…" He whispered. He turned back to Gregory, and threw his hand into the air, waving them frantically.

"All those times! All those times I wanted to tell you to shut up! All the times I wanted to say you were wrong! All those times I wanted to mention your wine storage was crap! And as it turns out, you would have liked me to tell you all those things! My god, Gregory! You are a crazy son of a…"

"I felt you had to learn on your own." He interjected.

"Well! I've learned my lesson. And from now on, expect me to speak my mind."

"Alright. I will." He said, before turning and leaving the library. Nikola paced for a little longer and sighed. That man was as crazy as his daughter…

* * *

><p>Helen was heading past the library when she heard shouting. As she reached the door, her father walked out. He nodded at her and kept walking. Curious, Helen went to see was in the library. She opened the huge oak door and saw Nikola, leaning down to pick up a glass of wine. She sighed and walked over to him.<p>

"What did you just say to my father? I heard shouting and my father just walked out." Nikola rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault. Your father started it."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to say he didn't like me."

"Oh, you poor baby…" She simpered and wrapped her arms around him and felt him sigh exasperatedly.

"Did you know your father would have liked me a hundred years ago if I had stood up to him?" Helen smiled against his chest.

"That's what the shouting was about?" She laughed.

"Yes. And as it turns out, because I stood up to him he has given us his blessing." Helen sighed contently. She had hoped her father would give his blessing.

"Well, I'm glad he has. Not that I wouldn't be able to live without it." She remarked sarcastically. Nikola laughed and leaned down. His lips met hers softly and the kiss was full of love.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gregory had left after Helen's first trimester, making sure she and the babies were healthy before going.

Helen was now in her fourth month, although she looked like she was in her fifth. She had lost her heels in her third month. She had stopped wearing shoes altogether as she dawned on her fourth month.

Helen awoke and looked at the clock on her bedside table in their room. Five AM. Nikola was holding her tightly and Helen really had to pee. Their children liked to lie on her bladder. Helen tried to move out of his embrace, but he just hugged her tighter.

"Nikola." She whispered. When he didn't listen, Helen nudged him.

"Nikola." She said, louder this time.

"Nikola." This time Nikola opened his eyes just a crack.

"Uh, what…?"

"Your children are crushing my bladder. Please let me up."

"But you're so warm and cuddly…"

"Nikola. Now." He moaned and rolled away letting her get up. Helen made a dash for the bathroom. When she came out, Helen moved to grab her robe. There was no way she was falling back asleep. She could try, but she knew she would fail.

When she reached her office, Helen walked to her bookshelf and stood on her tiptoes reaching for her favourite book. Once she had her book, Helen carefully lowered herself onto the couch and drew her feet up. Sighing in relief she pulled the blanket down over her and opened the book.

Helen had only just opened the book when the idea came to her. She had done the same with Ashley. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

After making sure, no one would walk in; Helen opened her book again and began to read out loud to her unborn children. She had been reading for about a minute when she felt it. One of the babies kicked. It was soft but there. Helen laughed lightly as she felt tears brimming. It didn't matter how old she was, Helen found the experience of the first kick to be a wonderful one.

"Oh! You don't like it when I read, hmm?" She waited a moment before feeling another kick.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop reading." Helen continued to read, but to herself. But within a minute she felt one more swift kick. It came from the other side of her abdomen, indicating the other baby.

"And now I suppose you want me to read? I don't think your brother or sister wants me to read." She waited. There was no kick.

"Not going to put up a fight? Oh, don't do that. Don't let your brother or sister tell you what to do. You need to stand up for yourself." Again she waited. Nothing. Sighing, Helen continued to read to herself. After half a minute, she felt the baby that had gone silent kick.

"There you go, standing up for yourself." She stroked her stomach tenderly.

"Who are you talking to?" a deep Serbian voice said, coming from the door. Helen turned and saw a very confused Nikola in the doorway. She smiled softly and held her hand out.

"Come here." Nikola approached slowly and took her hand in his. She manoeuvred him to sit beside her and placed his hand on her abdomen. They sat for a moment before Nikola spoke.

"Helen, I don't…"

"Shh." Helen grabbed her book from the table and began to read. And sure enough one of the babies kicked. Nikola's eyes widened and he placed both hands firmly on her stomach.

"That is the one that doesn't like when I read out loud…" Helen moved his hand and their other baby kicked.

"…And that one likes it when I read. I was talking to them when you came in. It's good for the babies to hear our voices." Nikola smiled brightly and moved forward, chastely kissing her, and then moved down and kissed her stomach.

"Well, if it's good for them to hear my voice, I have a lot of stories to tell."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the boring chapter. I think I still have remnants of writer's block… <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**This chapter is dedicated to Samantha McKay for giving me the idea to write about everyone's reactions!**

* * *

><p>Helen opened her file cabinet and pulled out an armful of files. She balanced them on her hip and head back towards her desk.<p>

"Magnus, I have some papers you need to go over…" Will walked in before Helen could put the put the files down.

'_Oh lord, here we go…_'

"Magnus!" He said, rushing over. "You shouldn't be lifting those!" He took the files from her and placed them on the desk. Helen rolled her eyes. She had had enough of this.

"Will," She said sweetly. "Could you please sit down on the couch for a moment?" He nodded and went to sit down. But as Magnus went to join him in sitting down on the couch, Will stood up and eased her down onto the couch. Helen gave a huff of anger and pulled away and stood up.

"Will! I have had enough! You need to stop babying me!"

"Magnus, I'm not…"

"Yes, Will, you have! You've been babying me since you found out I was pregnant!"

* * *

><p><em>One month ago…<em>

_Helen stood sideways in front of her full length mirror, inspecting herself. Nikola came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a robe and came to stand beside her._

"_You know," He whispered, his arms encircling her waist, before his hands moved to rest softly on her abdomen. "I was thinking…" Helen rested her head on his shoulder and smirked._

"_Thinking! Well, that's good…" Nikola sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_I was thinking…we should tell the children about these two…" He said rubbed his hands in a circular motion over her stomach. Helen turned, stepping back, and stared at him._

"_What?"_

"_Well, ljubav, you are beginning to show."_

"_I am not!" One eyebrow shot up and he looked at her doubtfully._

"_Really? Is that true? So you weren't just checking your stomach in the mirror?" Helen looked down._

"_Well…"_

"_Besides, if we don't tell them, they're going to figure it out. If not when you expand beyond belief…" Helen glared at him and hit him on the shoulder. "Then they'll start to wonder why you're sleeping on the job, or crying about nothing. And, there is a meeting in twenty minutes. It would be the perfect time to tell them…" Helen sighed and dropped her head to his shoulder again._

"_Maybe you're right…"_

"_Gasp! Helen Magnus, admitting I'm right! This is a wonderful day!"_

_They had eventually made their way to her office, where Helen had called her team meeting. When the children arrived, everyone was seated._

_They ran through all of the meeting's business. New intakes, weapons, and updates. When all was done, everyone got up to leave. Helen stood and cleared her throat. _

"_If everyone could stay seated for a moment, I have some news." Everyone sat back down and Nikola stood to stand beside Helen. Taking a deep breath, she spoke._

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_No way in hell…" Kate gasped. But Helen nodded and everyone gasped._

"_Magnus…" Will whispered, half in horror, half in shock. Nikola's arm came around her waist and pulled her close as he smirked._

"_If they think that's bad," He whispered to her rather loudly so her team could hear. "Wait until they find out we're having twins…" Will and Kate gasped again as Biggie just took the news in without saying anything. That was until, Henry, who was taking a sip from his water bottle at the time of the news of twins, sprayed Biggie in a shower of water._

"_Twins?" Henry choked out._

"_Ah, ah!" Biggie grunted standing, face and arms covered in water._

"_Oh. Sorry dude." Biggie grunted again before leaving to dry himself off. Helen smiled at her team's obvious surprised reactions._

"_Magnus," Will said carefully, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, kids, again, and Tesla, well he's not exactly a father type…" Nikola glared at him._

"_Yeah, well Junior; you don't seem like idiot type, but you are." Helen put her hand on Nikola's chest, silencing him. _

"_Will. I don't understand what the problem is; Nikola and I are grownups. We know full well what we are getting into. And if that isn't enough for you, Nikola and I love each other. This is just a symbol of how much we love each other. And it's twins. It's all the better." Will stood up and came to stand in front of Magnus._

"_Please," He said, "please tell me this was an accident." Helen eye's widened and she had to fight the urge to slap him hard across the face. Nikola must have sensed this because his hands came down from her waist and held her hands lightly._

"_Will," She spoke slowly, trying to keep her anger in check. "Does it matter?"_

"_A little yeah. If this was an accident then…" _

"_Then what? It makes it okay?"_

"_Helen…" Nikola said quietly and soothingly. _

"_Be quiet Nikola! Well Will? Does that make it okay?"_

"_No! Just…" _

"_Just what? Just what? Does it matter? Does it matter to you that I want this? Does it matter that I've already lost two children and these two are blessing? A miracle?" Out of everything, Will only picked up on one thing she had said._

"_Two? Two children? Magnus…"_

"_That's right, Will! Two! Did you ever wonder what was so bad, so traumatic, and so horrible, that it could break me? The Great Helen Magnus?" Bitterness filled her voice, adding to her anger. " Hmm, Will? Did you? It was a miscarriage, Will! Nathan attacked me and I lost my baby! Nikola and I were going to have a son and we lost him! After what happened, these babies are a miracle after what happened! And you have no right to judge us! None!" She screamed. She didn't want to tell them about her son, but in her fit of anger it just came out._

"_Magnus, I…"_

"_I think you should leave." Nikola spoke quietly but harshly as he rubbed Helen's lower back as she breathed heavily. He turned to Kate and Henry. "All of you." Henry and Kate nodded and scurried out; Will however stayed for a moment._

"_Magnus, I'm…" _

"_Go. Now." Nikola growled. Will ducked his head and swiftly left. As soon as he was gone, Helen visibly sagged and Nikola pulled her into his chest._

"_Nikola, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told them about our son…I'm so sorry…" Helen's voice cracked and she drew a shuddering breath. Nikola kept rubbing circles across her back._

"_Shhhh…it's okay…it's alright…"_

"_No…it's not…" Nikola took her face and cupped it gently._

"_Helen; it's alright. I'm sure, they would eventually find out. And as for what they think; it doesn't matter. What matters is what we think. You and I. That's what matters. Do you understand?" Helen nodded. It was true. Her and Nikola were all that mattered._

* * *

><p>Will stay quietly on the couch for a minute.<p>

"Magnus, I didn't realize…"

"Will. You have been tiptoeing around me for a month. I have had enough." Will sat silent for another minute.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Will's eye's widened.

"I just don't want…"

"I know," She said placing her hand on his knee. "But, in truth I shouldn't have told you about that. And I need to start treating me normally. Do you understand that?" Will nodded.

"Good." Magnus got up and walked to her desk picking up the files. She walked back to Will and dropped the files on his lap.

"Now you need to go. You obviously have quite a lot of files to sort through." Will sighed and got up.

"You know, sometimes this filing alone makes me want to quit."

"Liar." Will smiled.

"You're right. I couldn't ever leave here."

"Like I would let you. Now go, file my paperwork."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been a three months since Helen had her talk with Will and he was finally starting to treat normally again.

Helen was two weeks into her seventh month and she was finding everything to be extremely taxing. Walking, standing, siting, laying down, even breathing hurt on occasion.

And now, Helen stood, leaning heavily on the side of the elevator. She felt the elevator stop and heard the doors 'ding' and open. She attempted to stand up straight as whoever was waiting for the elevator entered.

Henry moved in lift a smiled shyly at her. Helen smiled back, but it was a fake smile. She had dealt with Will, but had neglected to deal with Henry.

Henry had very awkward towards Helen since he had found out she was pregnant. He could talk to her; but ask him to look her in the eye on spend more than a minute alone with her, and he got an expression on his face that made him look like he was going to explode at any second.

"Where are you headed, Henry?"

"Um…my lab."

"Excellent." The lift came to a halt and Henry strolled out quickly while Helen shuffled out.

"Oh, Henry…can you wait a minute?" Henry, who was halfway down the hallway, halted and spun around. His eyes grew as wide as saucers and he turned as pale as a ghost.

"Oh! Doc! I'm so sorry!" He rushed back over.

"Do you need any help?" Helen laughed at his obvious discomfort. She took his hand and wrapped his arm around hers.

"No, I'm fine; I just wanted to walk with you."

"Oh." They continued until they reached his lab. Helen let his arm go and he all but ran to the other side of his lab. Helen cautiously sat down in one of the chairs and waited for him to calm down.

After several minutes, the awkward silence became too much.

"Henry," She started. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Oh?"

"We never really discussed…" She flailed her arms around, trying to think of the words but had trouble fight her double dose of 'baby brain.' Finally she gave up.

"We never really discussed this." She said, placing her hands on her stomach. Henry looked down and shifted back and forth on his feet.

"Well, Doc, what do you want to discuss?" Helen attempted to get up, struggling, and failing. She tried again and this time Henry helped her up. When she was standing she took his hand in hers.

"I wanted to know what you thought of this. You never told me."

"It doesn't matter now…"

"Yes it does." Henry tried to look up at her but couldn't.

"Why does it matter? You're having them anyways."

"Henry, you are…you are my son. I've always valued your opinion." This time he really looked up at her, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Really?" He half squeaked. Helen smiled.

"Yes. And I want to know what you think of this."

"I think…I think it's really great."

"Then…why all the avoidance?"

"Just… the idea…you're pregnant…Tesla got you pregnant…you've been my mom…it paints an unpretty picture in my head…" Helen laughed.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen."

"It's alright." He said, shrugging. Helen was about to say something when one of the babies kicked her very hard. She let out a tiny gasp and Henry, shocked, lowered her back into the chair.

"Are you okay? Should I get Biggie or…" Magnus waved her hand, quieting him.

"No, no. One of the babies just kicked quite hard." But when he still stared at her with fear in his eyes, Helen took his hand and placed it on her stomach. One of the babies kicked again and this time Henry laughed.

"Ashley would love this." He whispered, looking her in the eye.

"Yes she would." Helen said smiling bitter sweetly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Helen was in what would normally be her last month of pregnancy. But because she was carrying two vampiric demon children, her gestation was longer. She still had two weeks to go and quite frankly, she was fed up.

She had grown to all proportions; her ankles were still slightly swollen, she hadn't slept in days, she was experiencing shortness of breath, her back was constantly hurting, she had to pee a lot more, and the babies liked to kick her in the oddest places. Ashley had never been this bad.

Helen sat in her office trying to find a comfortable spot in her chair. Upon failing, Helen sighed and tried to get her paper work done. She pulled out some files from her drawer and began sifting through them.

Helen had given these to Will; Will was supposed to file them but they had somehow ended back on Helen's desk, unfiled. She really needed to talk to him about that. She was about to become a mother, but that did not she was his mother. Will was really slacking these days, and it was just one more thing that contributed to her growing frustrations.

Helen shook it off and tried to focus on the paperwork. But she was hungry and couldn't focus. She just kept reading the same sentence over and over.

As if hearing her thoughts, Nikola walked into her office carrying a tray of food.

"I thought Mommy might be getting hungry." Helen rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Don't call me Mommy."

"And why not? You're going to be a Mommy in just under a month."

"You're right." Nikola smiled brightly and set down the tray. Helen poked at one of the sandwiches and continued. "Our children can call me Mommy. You however may not."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because I find it condescending."

"You don't find it sexy?"

"Not in the least.

"Not even if I waggle my eyebrow likes this?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. Are there any ham and cheese sandwiches here?"

"Um…I don't know, I didn't make the tray. Your walking man carpet did it up."

"I really do wish you'd stop referring to my staff with those kinds of names."

"What names?"

"Walking man carpet, Huggybear, Booty, The Beast, Dr. Expendable, Tiny Tim, Scooter, Heinrich, Henrico the Wonder Wolf…shall I continue?"

"I didn't realize I was that creative…"

"Nikola…"

"Fine. I'll attempt to refrain from giving your team creative names."

"Thank you. Now…" She said struggling to get up.

"Helen, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine; just give me a minute…" But Helen could still not get up. After a minute she relented and looked at Nikola sheepishly.

"Could you help me up?" Nikola laughed and came around the side of the desk.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, Helen my dear, it actually is quite funny." Helen glared at him and crossed her arms over chest.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, would you like to carry two half vampires for nine and a half months? Which are currently both weighing in at about seven pounds each?"

"Seven pounds?" Nikola said, pulling her and placing his hand on her bulging stomach. "Is that normal?"

"Well, no. If this was a normal pregnancy they'd both weigh about five to six pounds each. But given these two are being given more time to gain weight, they…"

"Weigh more. But if they're too big then won't you have trouble…"

"I should be fine, Nikola I'm due in two weeks. And I really doubt I'll be any later than that. My body is used to nine months, not nine and a half. When my due date hits, I'm positive my water will break. Besides, Ashley was early." Nikola nodded, but still didn't share in her confidence. Helen put her hands over his and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nikola, it will be fine." He smiled back, a little bit of doubt still flickering in his eyes. Helen removed his hands and hooked her arm in his.

"Let's go have lunch." She said.

"But the patter there is full of…"

"I was thinking more of soups and Panini with…" Helen stopped and winced, doubling over slightly as a pain hit her and she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Helen, what's wrong?" But in that second the pain was gone. Helen stood back up and looked over to him.

"It's nothing. One of the babies just kicked rather hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, let go have lunch." She smiled and pulled Nikola with her heading to the kitchen, trying to forget about the pain.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Nikola turned over in bed, expecting Helen to be beside him. But she wasn't. Nikola looked over at the clock on Helen's bedside table. Four thirty AM. Nikola chuckled drowsily and snuggled back into his pillow. Helen always got up early. She was probably down in her office, or the bathroom peeing for the thousandth time, or down in the kitchen eating her latest craving; chocolate ice cream with cucumber.

But just as Nikola started dozing back off, he heard a muffled moan coming from just outside the bedroom. Curious, Nikola got up, putting on his robe and headed out into the hallway.

Helen was standing, almost doubled over, bracing herself against the wall. She took a deep breath and kept waddling down the hallway. Nikola watched wondering what she was doing. Helen stopped further down the hallway and doubled over again. But this time she couldn't muffled her moan. Nikola suddenly realized what was happening and rushed down the hallway to Helen's side.

"Ljubav, are you…?" Helen looked up at his scared expression and laughed a tight laugh.

"In labour? Oh yes." Nikola wrapped his arms around her, bringing his hand to hold hers. Helen leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But you were fine when we went to bed…" Helen groaned and squeezed his hand.

"Those…those back pains I had at lunch? They weren't back pains…I should have seen it. It wasn't back pain, Nikola, it was back labour."

"But you've been having back pain all day!" Nikola was slowly realizing what she was saying and what it meant. Helen was in labour. Labour led to birth. Birth led to a baby. One baby led to two babies. It all finally clicked and Nikola jumped back a bit, staring at her.

"You're having the babies! Right now!"

"Thank you for that wonderful piece of observation, Nikola." Helen said, glaring at him.

"What do I do?" He asked, panicking. Nikola could do many things; he could revive an ancient race, he could create impossible things, but ask him to help deliver his own children? Nikola was very close to hyperventilating. Helen, however, stayed as calm and collected as she rolled her eyes.

"Take me back to bed. I'm tired of walking. Neither of my waters have broken yet. I have no…need to go down to the infirmary yet."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if…"

"Nikola. I'm a doctor. Trust me." Nikola nodded and helped Helen back to bed. From there, neither of them got back to sleep. Helen spent the time moaning and groaning and Nikola moved her into a position where he could massage her back.

At around five o'clock AM, Nikola felt the bed get suddenly very damp. Helen sighed and relaxed for a moment.

"Helen…?" He asked, concerned. She half turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Just give me a moment." She turned to him fully and pushed herself up.

"Ah…that feels better."

"Shouldn't we get you down to…?"

"Yes. But let me take this moment to relax. After the water breaks I have a moment where it's more comfortable before the contractions get worse." Helen stretched slightly before she winced and shifted uncomfortably.

"And now that moment of peace is over, I think it would be best to head down to the infirmary."

"Right." Nikola jumped out of bed and left the room.

"Nikola…" Helen called. Nikola raced back into the room, realization dawning.

"It would probably be good for you to be going down to the infirmary, right?" Helen nodded and he helped her off of the bed.

* * *

><p>Biggie had been alerted and showed up after ten minutes. Helen had been right; the contractions had gotten much worse. Biggie came in every few minutes to tell how far dilated she was.<p>

After another two hours, Helen was finally at ten centimetres. Just after Biggie left to put on his medical mask and gloves, Helen gasped and looked between her legs. Nikola followed her gaze and saw more fluid on the infirmary bed. Biggie walked over and checked on her.

"Second water's broke." He grunted. "Things will move quickly now." Helen agreed with him when a strong contraction took her over and she screamed, almost breaking Nikola's hand.

"Nikola! Oh!" Nikola shifted closer to her on the edge of the bed and rubbed her upper arm gently.

"It's okay. Breath, Helen, breath." She nodded and took in a lungful of air.

Helen was nearing the end after another hour. She had screamed at Nikola, telling him to shut up, never to touch her ever again, calling him names, and eventually screaming at him to start talking again. But finally the time came when Biggie said she had two more pushes and the first baby would be out.

"You're crowning." He grunted. Helen turned to Nikola; she was tired but had determination in her eyes.

"I want to feel it. The baby." Nikola nodded and helped her shift.

"Stop! That's far enough." She gasped. Nikola guided their hands down between her legs. He pressed Helen's fingers down and her breath hitched. Nikola let his finger graze the top of the baby's head. Helen turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Hair. The baby has hair." Nikola nodded and smiled down at his lover.

"That they do." Helen was going to say something but another wave of pressure came and Helen moaned and squeezed Nikola's hand. She bore down and held her breath. Biggie coached her and in that instant the baby slipped from Helen's body. She panted and fell back in the pillow. A sharp wail cut through the air and Biggie placed the baby on Helen's chest.

"It's a girl. Nikola would you like to cut the cord?" Biggie asked, holding the clamp. Nikola smiled and got up.

"She's beautiful." Helen whispered, kissing the top of the baby's head. Nikola finished cutting the cord and came over to see his little girl for the first time. But the meeting was cut short when Helen turned to him.

"The next one's coming." She said, the tiniest bit panicked. Biggie took the baby and quickly cleaned and swaddled her and put her in the medical crib.

* * *

><p>Helen was in labour much longer this time around. It had been two and a half hours and nothing had happened. Helen fell back and looked up at Nikola, the fear in her eyes growing.<p>

"Nikola, something's not right…" Nikola moved to kiss her forehead and hugged her quickly.

"Helen, everything will be fine; you're almost done."

"No, it's not right…" She whimpered, arching her back before bearing down.

"You're crowning again." Biggie rumbled.

"See? I told you everything would be fine." Nikola said, tenderly stroking Helen's hair from her face. Biggie mumbled something under his breath as Helen cried out, the second baby sliding from her body.

* * *

><p>Helen collapsed against the pillow as soon as she felt the stressing pain in her abdomen dissipated. She closed her eyes and rested until something occurred to her. Helen opened her eyes and looked around. Nikola was staring down at her, worry creasing his features. Something was not right. Then it hit her. Her eyes widened and she frantically searched the room.<p>

"The baby…it…it's not crying. Nikola, where's the baby?"

"Helen…"

"No!" She moved quickly and tried to get out of bed. "Where's the baby? Why isn't it crying?"

"Biggie took the baby away." Nikola said, obviously trying to kept the fear from his own voice.

"Nikola, go find the baby!"

"We need to stay here."

"No! I need to see my baby!" This time, Helen succeeded in getting out of bed, but she was very weak and her knees gave out just as her feet touched the ground. Nikola caught her and moved her back into the bed.

"Helen, you need to stay here." Helen grabbed Nikola's sleeve and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Niko, please…please go check on our baby…please…" Nikola gazed at her for a long minute before sighing and getting up.

"Stay here." He said, heading off to where Biggie must have gone.

Helen waited. She waited for what had to have been ever before she saw Nikola being shoved back into the room, and hearing the door lock behind him. He approached the bed slowly and when he finally got to her, Helen seized his hand and clutched it tightly.

"Nikola, where's the baby?" When Nikola wouldn't look at her, Helen cupped his face and made him look at her. There were tears in his eyes and Helen felt herself becoming overwhelmed with fear.

"Nikola…" She said, her voice cracking, "Where's the baby?" Nikola let the tears fall and shook his head.

"He's not breathing." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Review or Teslen could lose another son!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Helen lay curled against Nikola, her back to him as they lay on the infirmary bed. She held their daughter, Tayryn Olivia Magnus-Tesla. She was absolutely perfect. She had all ten fingers and all ten toes. She had a tuff of blonde hair on the top of her head, she in all sense looked exactly like Helen expect for having Nikola's blue grey eyes.

But Helen found she could not completely give all her attention to her beautiful little girl. Her mind kept wandering back to her son. She had a son.

Several months ago, when they were given the option, Helen and Nikola had decided not to find out the sex of their children. It wasn't just that the babies moved around too much for them to actually see what sex they were, but Nikola had wanted it to be a surprise and Helen couldn't bring herself to say no to him. So they waited and were surprised to have one child of each sex.

There had been no signs saying something was wrong. Biggie had just whisked their son away. Helen hadn't even had the chance to see him.

"She's adorable." Nikola said, resting his head on her shoulder, and snapping Helen out of her thoughts. Helen turned to him and nodded.

"She is." Nikola smiled but quickly sobered up.

"He'll be fine." He whispered. Helen felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"How can you say that? Biggie's been gone for hours!" She said, trying not to raise her voice, not wanting to wake Tayryn.

"Helen, it's only been two minutes…"

"Oh. It feels like much longer." She whispered.

"I know. I feel like that too, but we have to stay positive." At that moment, the door unlocked and Biggie stepped in holding a silent blue bundle, a solemn look on his face. He walked the short distance to the bed. Helen sat up, quickly handing Tayryn to Nikola. He took her into his arms as Biggie handed their son to Helen. Biggie didn't say anything, but looked down and backed away. Helen's gaze flashed to the bundle in her arms to Nikola, to her manservant, begging him to say something.

When he didn't, Helen slowly drew back the blanket from the baby's face. She looked down, afraid of what she might find. But when Helen gazed down she was taken back. The little boy's face was an alarming shade of blue, but was slowly pinking. And upon pulled the blanket back further, she realized the baby's chest was rising and falling peacefully. He looked just like Nikola.

Helen let out a strangled sigh and quickly found herself crying. She turned to Nikola and lifted the baby a little so he could see his son.

"He's alright." Helen said, voice cracking. Nikola just smiled brightly and pulled Helen close.

"Cord was tied around his neck." Biggie said. Nikola turned to him and smiled softly.

"Thank you for saving him." Biggie nodded and left the room. Nikola turned back to Helen and their children. "Look at our two beautiful, healthy babies. Little Tayryn and…what are we going to name this little man?" This time it was Helen's turn to smile.

"Oh, I have had a name for quite some time."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking Dane."

* * *

><p>Nikola gasped and started to cry softly. He pulled Helen impossibly closer and kissed her sweetly.<p>

"After my brother…"

"Yes."

"Oh, Helen, if we name him after my brother, we have to give him your father's name for his middle name."

"Dane Gregory Magnus-Tesla." She said thoughtfully. "I like the sound of that." Nikola laughed and turned to face their daughter, who was sleeping contently in his arms.

"What do you think Tayryn? Do you like the sound of Dane?" Tayryn shook her head back and forth and struggled until she got one tiny fist free from the blanket, shaking it around.

"Well," Nikola said, tucking her fist back into the blanket. "You'll have to get used to it Sweetie, because I think Mommy and Daddy like the name." But in retaliation, Tayryn started to cry. Nikola's eyes widened and he looked at Helen.

"Well, she is certainly going to be a handful. Now, how do I make her stop crying?"

* * *

><p>"Just rock her." Helen said laughing a bit. As soon as Tayryn started crying, Dane snapped his eyes open. Helen realized he had her bright blue eyes. He looked around searching for the noise. When he couldn't find it, Dane looked up at Helen and whimpered. Helen smiled and moved Dane so his head could rest on her shoulder. He stopped whimpering as Helen rubbed his tiny back.<p>

"I think this little man is going to be no trouble at all." Nikola turned to her and looked down at his son.

"May I hold him?"

"Of course." After a few minutes of awkward shifting, Helen was holding Tayryn and Nikola was holding Dane.

"I'm going to teach you both how to build your first death ray." He said lovingly to the both of them.

"You will not. Darlings, don't listen to your father. I will teach you both how to become wonderful scientists." Nikola rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Your mother doesn't know what she is talking about. A death ray is so much cooler." Helen kissed Tayryn on the top of her head and smiled sweetly at Nikola.

"But, my lovelies, you need to be a scientist in order to build a death ray."

* * *

><p>"Well…Damn. You mother's got me on that one." Nikola said, beaming and leaning over to kiss her. Helen sighed and broke away, leaning her forehead on his.<p>

"The children have fallen asleep." She whispered, looking down. Nikola stood and moved around the bed and placed Dane down in the medical crib and then took Tayryn and put her in the little crib beside her brother.

"You should get some rest." Helen nodded and closed her eyes briefly.

"Promise you'll stay close?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." He disappeared from the room, coming back rolling a medical cot and brought it to rest beside her bed. He climbed on and Helen rolled over facing him. He reached up and took her hand in his.

"Sleep." Nikola whispered. Helen smiled softly before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tayryn's middle name is not Olivia after Amanda's daughter. I loathe and despised the idea of naming any character after the actors and their family. I chose Olivia because it's cute. And just so everyone is aware, while I may be a fictional murderer, I do not have the heart to kill more than one Teslen baby. I love Dane, he is going to be such a Mamma's boy! **

**PS As you may have guessed the lines seperate their POV's!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It had been one week since the twins had been born. And Helen had somehow managed to find the time to get back to her usual physique.

Having twins, as it turned out, was much more difficult than only have one child. Especially when the children had two totally different personalities.

Tayryn was defiant, and would one day be very headstrong. She was certainly not afraid to let you know when she needed to be changed or fed. She was up at all hours. And Tayryn was just like Ashley.

Dane, however, was the exact opposite. He was very quiet. Dane didn't let you know if he was hungry or needed to be changed. Dane rarely cried. He would whimper if he really needed something. It worried Helen a great deal; she had never had a child that wasn't demanding.

It was four in the morning and Nikola had taken Tayryn for a walk in the corridors. Helen was sleeping when she heard Dane start to cry. She sat up and reached into the bassinet beside the bed.

"What's the matter, my little man?" She asked, bringing Dane close to her chest, as his crying lessened to a sniffle. "You hardly ever cry. Are you hungry?" Dane nuzzled her breast, pushing his face past the blanket he was wrapped in, trying to suck on Helen's nightgown.

"I'll take that as a yes." Helen laid Dane out on her lap and shifted out of the top half of her nightgown. She brought Dane up to her chest and he immediately latched onto her nipple, suckling contently. Helen smiled; she enjoyed the moments she had the children all to herself.

Dane started to nod off, so Helen switched him to her other breast, not wanting to be left lopsided. After a minute of coaxing, her son continued to eat. Helen stroked his tuff of hair, when Dane pulled away, scrunching his little face up. He took a deep breath and sneezed. His eyes popped open in astonishment at the noise he produced. Helen laughed softly and kissed the top of his head.

Dane ate for a few more minutes before he closed his eyes and turned his head away. Helen put him back on her lap, pulling her nightgown back on.

When she was done, she lifted him close and gave him a kiss before going to put him back in his bassinet. But Dane had gotten one hand free and had wrapped his little fist around the strap of her nightgown.

"Alright, you can sleep with me." Helen said, chuckling. She placed Dane on her chest, letting him listen to her heart beat. Helen laid back and closed her eyes, quickly drifting asleep.

"Well look at you too." Helen's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, clutching Dane close.

"Nikola! You startled us!" Nikola looked over at Dane, who was sleeping contently against Helen's chest. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Us? Dane doesn't seem too startled." Helen glared at him for a moment before conceding defeat.

"Fine," She huffed. "You startled me." Helen peered over at Tayryn, who was also asleep. "Did she give you any trouble?" Nikola chuckled quietly and bounced Tayryn lightly in his arms.

"Not at all. She's Daddy's little girl. Aren't you?" He cooed at his daughter.

"You're becoming soft, Nikola."

"Am not." He pouted.

"You are too!" She said laughing. "It's only been a week and Tayryn has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does not!" He defended, getting into bed. "And what about you and Dane? All he has to do is whimper and you're at his side, scooping him into your arms."

"I can't help it!" She countered as quietly as she could. "All he does is whimper." Helen paused, becoming serious. "It worries me. He's two pounds lighter than Tayryn…"

"He'll be fine, Helen. He is a vampire after all."

"Yes, Nikola, he will be. When he's older. That why he almost died from having the cord around his neck. I estimate they'll have their abilities when they're about four." Nikola's eyes widened and he looked down at Tayryn.

"Four? As in, just about to start school?" Dane stirred and Helen shifted him to her shoulder.

"Well, they probably won't go to school." She said calmly. "I think it would be easier to home school them."

"I guess…"

"We don't want them eating other children."

"True…" Helen leaned over and kissed Nikola's cheek.

"Does it bother you? Not sending them to a public school?" Nikola shrugged.

"Not really. I just…never thought there would be schooling issues." Helen sighed and slowly put Dane down in his bassinet.

"Let's discuss this tomorrow. I'm tired." Nikola nodded and got out of bed to put Tayryn down. He whispered something to her and got back into bed with Helen.

"I love you." She whispered, snuggling closer to him. Helen smiled softly as she felt Nikola's arms wrap around her.

"About that…" He started. Helen sat up shocked.

"What? Do you not…?" She asked, panicking.

"Helen, Helen, calm down! Of course I love you!" Nikola paused. "Wait. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't. I …"

"Helen…" He asked carefully. "Are you afraid I don't love you?" Helen turned to him, before sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm not…afraid that you don't love me. I know you love me." Nikola kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" He teased. Helen smiled.

"Positive."

"Well then. That brings us to what I was going to say earlier. Tayryn and I were talking."

"Oh?"

"And I was wondering; you love me…"

"True."

"And I love you. So…"

"So?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>HA! *evil laugh* Cliff-hanger! Next chapter is Tayryn and Nikola's hall walk, and maybe Helen's answer!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Long time, I KNOW! Things just got carried away from me. Blame exams and new timetable if you must! But I'm back and shpuld be updating everything pretty soon! As promised, Nikola and Tayryn's walk and Helen's answer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nikola lay snuggled against Helen when he heard it. Tayryn was crying softly in her bassinet, on Helen's side of the bed and she was slowly getting louder. Helen moaned and shifted, getting up.<p>

"Let me." Nikola whispered, kissing her forehead. "You get your rest. I'll take care of Tayryn." Helen smiled sleepily and nodded, dropping her head to the pillow.

Nikola crept around the side of the bed and came up to the bassinet. He leaned over and peered at his screaming daughter. Her little hands were balled into fists, her face was scrunched up, and turning red. Nikola smirked and scooped up his little girl.

"Are you hungry? Are you?" He asked. Tayryn just continued to cry. Nikola bounced her in his arms. "Well, how about we take a walk to the kitchen and get you bottle, since Mommy's sleeping. Does that sound good?" Tayryn's cries lessened and she wriggled around in her blanket. Nikola smiled and headed out into the hallway.

Nikola swayed back and forth down the hall heading towards the kitchen talking to his daughter about anything and everything.

"…And that my dear girl, is how Daddy invented alternating current." Tayryn smiled up at Nikola and gurgled.

"I know, I know. I'm a genius. But so are you. Yes you are." He cooed giving his daughter a butterfly kiss. "You and your brother are going to be just as smart as your mother and I." Tayryn stared up at him almost disbelievingly and Nikola sighed.

"Fine, you might just be smarter than your mother and I. But don't tell her I said that." Tayryn babbled happily and threw her hands around. Nikola laughed and came into the kitchen. He manoeuvred Tayryn onto her shoulder and opened the fridge, pulling out a premade bottle.

Heating it up, just so, Nikola waltzed around the kitchen with his daughter until she was done. He burped her, cradled her gently in his arms and got out a class of Pinot Noir. Nikola took a sip and peered down at his little girl.

"You know, you look just like your mother. You have her hair, her eyes…everything. Minus the nose. Your cute button nose comes from me. Never," He said quietly, "never, ever forget that. But other than that kiddo, you're just like your mother. Demanding, stubborn, caring, gentle, and beautiful. For which I'm thankful." Nikola got up and placed his empty wineglass on the counter, bouncing Tayryn twice, before heading back to the bedroom.

"I don't know what I'd do without your mother. She's been the one constant in my life for so long now." He chuckled. "You know what they say; 'Until death do us part.' Silly, being we never get old and die…well, there was this one time with trust fund brats turned vampires but that a different story…" Nikola paused, as he usually did when he was struck with a bright idea.

"Until death do us part…hmmm…" He muttered. Tayryn's little hand closed around the fabric of his night top and pulled, dragging his attention back to her.

"That's it!" Nikola leaned down and kissed Tayryn's forehead, and then swung her around, giggles erupting from the baby.

"Tayryn Olivia Magnus-Tesla! You are a genius! That's how I'll show her how much I love and never lose her! I'll marry your mother!" Nikola all but skipped merrily back to the bedroom. He cracked the door open, not wanting to wake Helen.

Nikola took in the sight before him; his wife-or soon to be wife, was lying on her back fast asleep with their son sleeping contently, his tiny face wedged between her breasts. It was the most adorable thing Nikola had ever seen-besides himself of course. Seeing this, Nikola decided he couldn't wait until morning to ask Helen to marry him. He had to ask her right now.

"Well look at you too." Helen bolted upright clutching Dane closely to her chest.

"Nikola! You startled us!" Nikola peered over at his son, who was sleeping contently against his mother's chest. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Us? Dane doesn't seem too startled." Helen glared at him for a moment before conceding defeat.

"Fine," She huffed. "You startled me." Helen peered over at Tayryn, who was also asleep. "Did she give you any trouble?" Nikola chuckled quietly and bounced Tayryn lightly in his arms.

"Not at all. She's Daddy's little girl. Aren't you?" He cooed at his daughter.

"You're becoming soft, Nikola."

"Am not." He pouted.

"You are too!" She said laughing. "It's only been a week and Tayryn has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She does not!" He defended, getting into bed. "And what about you and Dane? All he has to do is whimper and you're at his side, scooping him into your arms."

"I can't help it!" She countered as quietly as she could. "All he does is whimper." Helen paused, becoming serious. "It worries me. He's two pounds lighter than Tayryn…"

They discussed their children's abilities and schooling briefly before they had both children in their bassinets and were both themselves settled contently in their bed. Helen curled herself around Nikola and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you." She whispered. This was his chance. Either he could take it now or be unable to sleep all night. He took a deep breath and began.

"About that…" Helen sat up and started to panic. After Nikola calmed her down enough, he looked her in the eye and said the words he had been thinking of for the past ten minutes.

"Will you marry me?" Helen stared at him shocked for a moment, unable to process what he had said. The she gasped, realized what he had just asked her. Fear crossed her features for a split second and Nikola wondered if this had been a good idea. Tears began welling in her eyes and Nikola began to backtrack.

"Never mind, it was stupid for me to ask…" Helen chuckled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She whispered against his skin. He could feel her smiling and smiled himself, pulling her back just far enough to kiss her with everything he had.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**For starrynight398, who wanted a chapter or two about Teslen's wedding. Part one is everyone back at the Sanctuary views, and part two will be the wedding in Vienna. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?" Will screamed, looking around Magnus' office. "Oh my god, oh my god, they're going to kill me, they're going to kill me…" He muttered, running his hands through his hair, pacing the room.<p>

"Will? What's going on?" Kate asked, walking into the office, six month old Dane on her hip. Will stopped pacing and looked up at her wide-eyed.

"I lost her…" He whispered.

"Who?"

"Tayryn! I've lost Tayryn!" Kate's eyes bugged out and she started looking frantically around the room as she bounced Dane around.

"You what? That's…that's…oh my god…they're going to kill you!"

"I know!"

"Will, how do you lose a baby?"

"I don't know! I sat her down on the couch, turned around for ten seconds and she was gone!" Kate walked from the door and went to set Dane on the couch, but Will grabbed her arm.

"Don't put him down! He'll disappear too!" Kate laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous! He's only six months old, he's not going anywhere."

"That's what Magnus and Tesla said before they left!" Will stuck his nose up and spoke in a British accent, mimicking Helen. "'_Don't be ridiculous Will! Nikola and I waited to get married until the children were old enough they didn't need our immediate attention. You'll be fine, they aren't going anywhere. We'll be back in a week._' Yeah, look how well that turned out!" Kate rolled her eyes and placed Dane down on the couch.

"Will, she's six months old. She doesn't even know how to cra…"

"Wait! Shhhh! Did you hear that?" Kate looked around puzzled.

"Um, no…what…"

"There! Listen!" The two stood quiet for a moment before they heard the distinct sound of a baby laughing. Will smiled brightly.

"Follow that laugh!" As Will took off, Kate sighed and picked up Dane, who was now laughing happily too.

They ran down several hallways, trying to find the location of the laugh. After fifteen minutes of running around, Will stopped, out of breath.

"This is hopeless! The Sanctuary is a maze of hallways! There's no way we're going to find her!" Kate sighed, heavily, readjusting Dane, who was getting squirmy.

"Will, we can't just give up! It's Tayryn! Cute innocent Tayryn! Magnus and Tesla's little girl! They will kill us if we don't find her! What happens if she somehow manages to get downstairs and some abnormal eats her?"

"We'd be dead…"

"More than dead. Now let's grab Hank and keep looking."

"Ok, fine. It's too bad Biggie went to Vienna with Magnus and Tesla. He really could have helped us. Tayryn loves him."

"Yeah…" Kate said, looking around. All of a sudden Dane shrieked and started twisting around in Kate's grasp reaching out to a hallway they had just past.

"Will wait!" She called. Will turn around quickly.

"What? Do you see her?"

"No, but I think Dane knows where she is! If I put him down and follow him, we'll find Tayryn! See! He's her brother. If he can't find the Doc and Tesla, then he'll go looking for her! All we have to do is follow!" She said gleefully, putting Dane down to the floor, holding him still for a moment.

"I don't know Kate, this could end badly…"

"Please, Will. Dane is a baby. If he can't find Tayryn he'll come back to us! Simple as that."

"But…"

"Here we go!" She said, letting Dane go. He squealed and took off like a rocket.

"Quick follow him!" Will yelled. The two raced after Dane as quickly as they could, but in no time at all, lost Dane in the halls of the Sanctuary as well. Will and Kate came to a stop and rounded back to Magnus' office in hopes of finding them there.

"Well this is just great! First I lose Tayryn, and then you let Dane go!" Will yelled and Kate flinched. "I knew letting another Teslen child go would be a bad idea…" He muttered to himself. Kate stood from where she was sitting, anger breaching her features.

"So this is all my fault? You're the one that lost Tayryn in the first place! And…Teslen? What the hell is a Teslen?" Will looked up at her confused.

"What? Oh…that's what I call Magnus and Tesla's kids. Teslen. It's just easier to say than Magnus and Tesla's kids. Teslen." Kate stared at him for a long moment before speaking.

"Righhhhhhttt… that's weird. Don't ever call them that again. Now we should really keep look…" Kate stopped when she heard Henry enter the office,

"Have you guys seen the kids? It's time for their nap." Kate and Will looked at one another nervously, over to Henry and then back to each other. Henry's eyes widened in comprehension.

"You lost them?" When neither of them said anything, Henry groaned loudly.

"You lost them. Great. Perfect. Fan-freaking-tastic!" He exclaimed waving his arms about. "Tayryn! Dane!"

"Don't bother; We've already tried that." Will sighed. "Hey, Henry, can you just sniff them out?" Henry puffed his chest out and glared at him.

"I'm not a dog!"

"You're pretty close!" Will stepped closer.

"Am not!" Henry stepped closer.

"Are too!" Kate stepped forward and in between the two men.

"Whoa! Boys, cool you're jets!" Henry back up and pointed at Will.

"He started it!" Will pointed back at him.

"Did…" At that moment the phone in Magnus' office rang. Everyone froze, knowing who was undoubtedly on the other end.

"Magnus…"

"Telsa…"

"Magnus and Tesla…" The phone continued to ring. After a moment, Will's eyes widened and he lunged for the phone.

"Hello?"

'_Hello? Will?_'

"Hey, Magnus! Or should I call you Tesla? How's it going?" Will could hear her laughing lightly on the other end.

'_I'm not a Tesla yet, Will. Nikola and I just wanted to say 'hi' to the children before he walked down the aisle_.'

"You want to say 'hi' to the kids before you walk down the aisle?" He asked, voice cracking slightly, turning to Kate and Henry.

'_Yes. Could you put the phone up to their ears so we can say 'hi' quickly?_'

"Um, uh, um…they're asleep!" He shouted. Kate and Henry smiled and nodded, liking the idea. He waited to hear what Magnus had to say. But she didn't say anything; instead there was a muffled noise on the other end of the phone and murmurs before she heard giggling and someone squealed.

"Magnus? Are you there?"

'Sorry, Will sorry. Nikola stop! Sorry what were you saying?'

"The kids!" Will brought his voice down to a whisper. "The kids are sleeping. It took us forever to get them down, so I hope you don't mind, but we really don't want to wake them up."

'No, no, we understand. When they wake up just tell them Mommy and Daddy love them. We'll call after the ceremony, alright?'

"Alright, Magnus. Have fun."

'We will. Goodbye.'

"Bye." Will hung up and turned to Kate and Henry.

"We have," He looked down at his watch, "one hour, maybe an hour and a half to find them before Magnus and Telsa call again. Let's get looking."

They spent almost the whole hour searching, when Henry stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait!" Will and Kate stopped in their tracks. Henry didn't say anything but smile. Will raised his eyebrows questionly.

"What?" Henry looked around quickly before smiling even brighter and dashing off.

"Wait! Henry come back!" Kate and Will took after him, running around corner after corner, until they saw Henry disappear into a room. They followed quickly, dashing into the room too.

"Henry? What's this all…"

"Shhhh!" Henry whispered, coming out of the closet in the room.

"Henry? What…?" Henry put a finger to his lips.

"Whisper, Will, whisper."

"Fine. What were you doing in that closet?" Henry smiled.

"Whose room is this?" He asked. Will and Kate looked around.

"Magnus and Tesla's." Kate whispered realization dawning.

"Follow me." Henry whispered, waving his hand and stepping back into the walk-in closet. Kate and Will trailed in after him. The trio walked to the very back of the closet. Henry stopped and pointed to the floor.

There, bundled closely together were Tayryn and Dane, nestled into one of Nikola's dress shirts with a dress of Helen's on top of them.

"That is too cute." Kate whispered.

"How did they get in here?" Will asked.

"Not sure. The door to their room should be closed but they were in such a hurry to leave, maybe they didn't close it all the way. I do know from the couple of times I've been in here Magnus like to keep her closet open, so that explains how they got here. Tesla's shirts are on a low drawer which he must have forgotten to close as the rushed out the door to get married. Magnus' dresses are right there," He pointed, "It wouldn't take these two long to pull one down."

"Hank," Kate said exasperated, "They're babies. They couldn't do all that." He turned to her smiling.

"I think we've already established they're not just babies. These are Magnus and Tesla's kids. They're cable of just about anything."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**You know it's been a long time since you've written a chapter when you have to reread your story first…**

* * *

><p>Helen woke up to quiet. Her brow furrowed. It was too quiet. She rolled over into Nikola's arms but he wasn't there.<p>

'_Must be up with the children_.' She thought. Helen closed her eyes and was about to go back to sleep when her whole world lurched. Helen sat up straight, her morning haze gone. It was only then Helen remembered she was on her private jet, headed to Vienna to get married. And it was quiet because there were no children. They were back at home, in the capable hands of Will, Kate and Henry.

Helen rolled out of bed and the plane groaned. Magnus quickly gained her footing, and headed into the jet's main sitting area. Helen smiled as she saw her husband- to- be, sitting, reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, love." He said, spinning around in the chair. Helen smiled softly and crossed over to Nikola, sitting down on his lap, kissing him tenderly.

"Good morning. Are you ready to go back to Vienna?"

"Most definitely. Are you?"

"The place where we had our first kiss and if I remember correctly, a very angst ridden first time at making love?" Nikola smiled brightly. Helen returned the smile. "I can't wait." Nikola pulled Helen closer and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, and the couple stayed like that until just before the plane landed.

* * *

><p>After leaving the jet, Helen and Nikola made their way via cab to edge of the forest where Helen kept 'their' cabin. They walked down the winding path hand in hand.<p>

"You've been keeping this cabin clean since the eighteen ninety's?" Nikola asked. Helen squeezed his hand smiled.

"I bought the cabin from the old couple who used it as a summer home after we broke into it, thinking it was abandoned. After we destroyed the bedroom, I figured they deserved a fair amount for it. So, in short, after buying the cabin, yes, I have been having someone clean the cabin."

"Good. I love you, I do, but I would not set foot in that cabin if it hadn't been cleaned in over a hundred years." Helen laughed and pecked his cheek.

"Darling, I wouldn't dream of it! Look, there's the cabin!" Helen sped up, tugging Nikola with her. "Hurry, Nikola!"

"I'm coming!" When they reached the door, Biggie was already waiting to take their bags. Since they had wanted a very small wedding, Biggie was to be the only witness as well as the acting priest. He had come several days early to get everything cleaned up before they arrived.

"Thank you old friend." Helen kissed his cheek and handed him her luggage. Nikola gave him a nod and handed over his suitcase as well.

They all headed upstairs and down the hall to the bedroom. Biggie placed the bags down and walked off, closing the door behind him. Nikola circled the room, his gaze sweeping across the room.

"It's not the same as I remember…" Helen smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, smoothing the sheet underneath her hand.

"I had to change everything every twenty five to fifty years. I came back just before the Second World War. I wanted a place to rest and when I came up to the bedroom, the sheets disintegrated in my hands! I realized I need to update every now and then. So, yes it has changed. Do you like it?" Helen looked up from the bed sheet just in time to see Nikola pounce forward. Helen squealed as he landed on top of her, his lips immediately on hers.

"I like the view from here…" He whispered as their lips separated. "And the rest of the room is alright too."

"Nikola! What has gotten into you?" Nikola dipped his head down to her neck and started to leave wet, sloppy kisses in his wake. Helen's breath hitched and Nikola smiled.

"I am only several days from marrying you. Within a day or two, we will follow tradition and I will not get to see you, much let sleep with you. That is why, in this moment, I plan to simply ravish you."

"But Nikola…" Before she could finish, his hand slipped between them and he squeezed her breast. Helen yelped and arched towards him.

Kissing his way down, Nikola soothed her breast with his mouth. Helen moaned and arched again. Just as Nikola was about to take her bra off, there was a knock at the door. They both sighed and shift to face the door.

"Yes?" Helen called.

"Lunch is ready." Her manservant called back.

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute." Nikola smiled and leaned back down to continue, but Helen pushed him away.

"Helen…"

"You heard him, lunch is ready."

"Can't we be quick?" Helen sighed and sat up.

"No, Nikola."

"But why?" Nikola pushed her back down and started to kiss her neck again. Helen turned her head, accidentally giving him more access.

"Because Nikola, with you, this is never quick. Never. I don't want Biggie to know what we're doing up here." Nikola paused in his ministrations and looked up at her.

"What does it matter? He's already had to deal with the products of our love making. It's not like he doesn't know what we're doing." Helen sat up, smoothing out her blouse.

"No, Nikola. He may know what we've done, but that doesn't mean he needs to hear us." Nikola groaned and sat up as well, while Helen stood up.

"You do get kind of loud." Helen shot him a glare and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Helen Magnus was getting married. Married to Nikola Tesla, the love of her life. Helen took in her reflection. She wore a simple wedding gown; there were no patterns, just ebony material that appeared to glow when it hit the right light. The dress had two simple straps that hung just below her shoulders. The only jewellery she wore was a simple gold locket that Nikola had got her the day the twins were born. The locket held a picture of each of the twins on either side of the inside of the locket.<p>

"Helen, you're just getting married. It's no big deal. You've dealt with much worse. Hell, you spent one hundred and thirteen years alone. Now you get to spend the rest of your life with the man of your dreams. Forever. I'm about to bind my soul to Nikola forever. You can do this."

Helen was never one for needing pep talks, and yet she found she was more nervous than ever before. More nervous than when she slowly discovered John was the Ripper. More nervous than when she found out she was pregnant, all three times. More nervous than when she was about to bed Nikola for the first time. And definitely more nervous than when she gave birth to all three of her children.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Helen spun around.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal not her manservant as she had expected, but her husband to be. Nikola waltzed in a huge smile on his fight.

"Nikola! What are you doing here! You're not supposed to see me!" Nikola walked until he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." He breathed. He kissed her cheek before sighing. "I know I'm not supposed to see you until your manservant walks you down the aisle at the back of the cabin. But," He kissed her other cheek. "I decided to walk you down the aisle myself." Helen smiled and turned around in his arms.

"You can't be traditional at all can you?" A goofy smile spread across Nikola's face.

"Nope." Helen smiled and looked down at her locket.

"You miss them." Nikola noted. Helen looked up tears gathering in her eyes.

"We've never been away from them this long. We've never been away from them at all. I spent all night awake, knowing Dane's crying because we're not there…" Nikola nodded.

"I spent the whole night awake as well. Knowing that Tayryn would be fussing because I wasn't there to kiss her good night and give her our nightly story…do you want to call them? Before we get married?"

"Yes." The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Good. Because I was going to even if you didn't." Helen laughed and left Nikola's embrace, rushing to grab her cell phone from the bedside table.

"It's six o'clock at night here, so its two o'clock in the afternoon there…" Helen muttered to herself as she dialed.

'_Hello?_' Helen put the phone on speaker so Nikola could hear as well.

"Hello? Will?"

'_Hey, Magnus! Or should I call you Tesla? How's it going?_'

"Tesla, I like that!" Nikola whispered. Helen laughed lightly before speaking into the phone.

"I'm not a Tesla yet, Will. Nikola and I just wanted to say 'hi' to the children before he walked me down the aisle."

'_You want to say 'hi' to the kids before you walk down the aisle?_' Helen made a face. She could have sworn she heard Will's voice crack. She shook it off though.

"Yes. Could you put the phone up to their ears so we can say 'hi' quickly?"

'_Um, uh, um…they're asleep!_' Helen frowned. The kids didn't nap at two, but at three.

"What is it?" Nikola asked. Helen put her hand on the phone so Will couldn't hear them.

"He says the children are asleep." Nikola frowned as well.

"It's not three o'clock yet."

"I know."

"Maybe Huggybear has lost the children." Nikola moved to stand behind Helen once again. Helen giggled.

"Will couldn't lose the children. They're only babies."

"Babies that we made…" He whispered, kissing the soft spot behind Helen's ear. Helen squealed and jumped away from Nikola.

'_Magnus? Are you there?_'

"Sorry, Will sorry." Nikola moved towards Helen, mischievous glint in his eye. "Nikola stop! Sorry what were you saying?"

'_The kids!_' Will's voice dropped to a whisper. '_The kids are sleeping. It took us forever to get them down, so I hope you don't mind, but we really don't want to wake them up._' Helen nodded.

"No, no, we understand. When they wake up just tell them Mommy and Daddy love them. We'll call after the ceremony, alright?"

'_Alright, Magnus. Have fun._'

"We will. Goodbye."

'_Bye._' Helen hung up the phone and turned to Nikola, who was right beside her.

"Are you ready to get married?"

* * *

><p>Helen had her arm locked around Nikola's as the couple walked down the short flower strewn aisle at the back of the cabin. Biggie stood, waiting for them, ready to act as the priest. Once they made their way to the end of the aisle, the ceremony went quickly.<p>

"Now if you will recite the vows you two have decided on." Biggie grunted. Nikola nodded and spoke first.

"Helen, from this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always. I, Nikola Tesla, give you, Helen Magnus, my soul, forever and always." Nikola slipped the simple silver ring on Helen's finger.

"Nikola, from this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always. I, Helen Magnus, give you, Nikola Tesla, my soul, forever and always." Helen took the other silver ring and slid it onto Nikola's finger.

"By the power invested in me by the city of Vienna, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Both Helen and Nikola smiled brightly before their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you won't stay? It's beautiful here." Helen asked her manservant one last time as he held his packed bags at the door.<p>

"Positive. I have to clean the Sanctuary before you get back, Lord knows what kind of mess Will, Henry and Kate made. Besides, no offence, I don't want to listen to you both screaming and moaning all night long." Helen blushed and Nikola smiled smugly. "I'll send the plane back in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your stay."

"Thank you old friend." Biggie nodded and headed down the forest path. As soon as Helen closed the door, Nikola was on top of her pressing her into the door.

"Now that he's gone, may I ravish my lovely wife?"

"You may." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Nikola cried before collapsing against Helen, his face resting between her heaving breasts. Helen stroked Nikola's hair, the euphoric haze of consummating their marriage beginning to die down. They lay together panting and tangled for a moment or two before Nikola rolled off of Helen, pulling her to him until he was spooning her.<p>

"That's the first time we've had sex since the babies were born." Helen stated after a moment of peaceful silence. Nikola kissed her shoulder.

"Really?" Helen nodded.

"When I got pregnant, I was afraid to have sex in case it caused me to lose the babies." Nikola nodded against her skin.

"And then by the time it was safe to have sex without hurting the babies, I was too fat to make love…" Nikola moved his hand over Helen's stomach and rubbed it gently.

"You were not fat; I loved you when you were pregnant." Helen smiled and turned towards Nikola.

"You are too good to me." Nikola smiled and pecked Helen's lips. "After that, the babies were born and we didn't have time to have sex."

"It's true…but if you had let me love you when we got here this wouldn't be our first time since the babies." Helen blushed and ducked her head into the pillow.

"The real reason I wanted to wait wasn't because I didn't want Biggie to hear us. I wanted our first time since the children to be as a married couple."

"Aw, that is sweet." Helen blushed again, before rolling over, resting her head on her husband's chest. Nikola kissed her forehead, and fell silent.

"I miss them." He said suddenly. Helen smiled and looked up at him.

"I miss them too." They laid in silence again.

"Do you…" They spoke at the same time.

"You go first…"

"No you." They laughed and Helen continued.

"Do you want to just head home tomorrow? Save the honeymoon for when the children are screaming teenagers and we need to get away?"

"You read my mind. I miss _moji malisani_. My baby girl and little boy. Besides the wedding…"

"They're all you've been thinking about. Me too." Nikola sighed.

"I never thought I could care so much for two children." Helen smiled softly.

"It's because they're _your _children. You share a bond."

"Just like I do with you."

"Just like you do with me."

"I love you Helen."

"I love you too Nikola." And with their declarations of love and their plans for the morning all wrapped up, the newlywed couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>moji malisani- means 'my little ones' in Serbian.<em>

_PS this story is slowly coming to a close, just so everyone is aware. only about 3 or 4 chapters to go..._


End file.
